The Sharpest Lives
by TheRecklessAna
Summary: Une Érudite décide de devenir une Audacieuse. Un an avant, Eric était parti pour cette même Faction. Un an avant, il l'avait abandonnée. Pendant un an, elle avait vécu l'enfer. Entre salvation et folie, une nouvelle vie va débuter pour elle. Rating T pour l'instant, violence et POV pas forcément faite pour les bisounours.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Première fanfiction sur Divergente pour moi. J'ai essayé de faire un résumé "attirant", mais ... voilà, c'est pas très facile. J'ai mis du temps à écrire cette fanfic, autant pour me lancer que pour me décider à la publier, j'ai dû réécrire tout ce que j'ai jusque maintenant au moins 3 ou 4 fois, entre les parties que j'ai perdues ou réécrites, corrigées, re-corrigées, changées et ... voilà quoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu différent. Faudra pas s'attendre à un truc tout rose, mon OC est tout sauf une Peggy-Sue, et je place directement cette fic en M, car oui, il y aura, entre autres, des lemons, très crus. _

_J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, même pour ce premier chapitre, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si quoi que ce soit cloche, que mon style suit pas ou s'il y a une quelconque incohérence !_

_Bon, bien évidemment, l'univers, les personnages et l'histoire de Divergente appartiennent à V. Roth et à ceux qui disposent des droits sur les films._

—

—

J'écrasai ma cigarette au sol et passai les énormes portes de l'établissement pour le dernier cours de l'année. De ma vie, aussi. En fait. Je montai les marches rapidement et arrivai pile au moment de la sonnerie. Je m'assis au fond, comme toujours. Demain j'aurais mon test d'aptitude, et ensuite il y aurait la Cérémonie du Choix. Et alors, peut-être que je serais débarrassée de toutes les conneries que j'avais faites jusque là.

—

La vie d'Érudite ne m'a jamais convenue. J'ai eu beau passer du temps à analyser chaque détail du mode de vie de mes parents, de leurs amis et collègues, mais à aucun moment je n'y ai trouvé le moindre indice d'un quelconque avantage à poursuivre la route déjà toute tracée devant moi. Rien ne me faisait vibrer. Rien ne m'excitait.

Arrivée à la Ruche pour la Cérémonie du choix, je m'assis à côté de ma mère. Une fille de ma classe avait pris place à ma gauche. Elle avait tout de la parfaite pète-sec. Ne parlait jamais, s'effaçait à la moindre occasion et n'osait même pas regarder les gens dans les yeux. _Tu parles d'une érudite …_

Les personnes défilaient, d'abord pour les discours d'introduction à la Cérémonie, puis ensuite lors des choix. Beaucoup restaient dans leur faction d'origine. Mais quelques uns ont choisi une autre faction. La salle n'a jamais aussi silencieuse que lorsqu'un Audacieux choisissa les Fraternels. Ce fut enfin mon tour. Je me levais, lorsqu'on dit mon nom, m'excusais auprès de la future pète-sec, et descendis les marches. Les cinq coupes me faisaient face. Mais je ne voyais que les braises, ardentes, rayonnantes, dont je sentais la chaleur m'irradier, m'hypnotisant de leurs lueurs rouge-orangé. On me tendit une lame. On aurait presque pu croire à un coupe papier, mais elle fendit ma peau sans la moindre difficulté, et déjà le sang perlait le long de ma main, je tendis le bras sans aucune hésitation au-dessus de la coupe brûlante, tout en regardant le liquide couler sur ma peau diaphane. Déjà des murmures d'acquiescement émergeaient à ma gauche, puis j'eus juste le temps d'entendre le sang grésiller avant que ces quelques murmures se transforment en véritable effervescence. Galvanisée, je reposai le couteau sans même plus le regarder, et m'avançai à grandes enjambée vers ma nouvelle faction. Je lançais un dernier regard vers mes parents, ma mère écarquillait les yeux et mon père avait tourné la tête. Pour autant, je n'avais aucun regret.

Les minutes pendant lesquelles les derniers choisirent leur faction passèrent vite, et, alors même que nous n'étions pas encore congédiés, les natifs audacieux commençaient déjà à se bousculer hors de la salle, et à s'élancer dans les escaliers. Je les suivis sans difficulté, embarquée par l'énergie dégagée par ma nouvelle Faction. J'étais sur-excitée, soudain submergée par la chaleur du Soleil, alors que nous étions sortis du bâtiment. Je les vis se diriger comme toujours vers les railles du train, en hauteur, grimpant les grandes et fines structures métalliques rouges qui supportaient les railles, sauf que cette fois, j'étais avec eux. Mes jambes étaient déjà engourdies par la descente des escaliers, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je levais la tête vers le haut de la structure. Ce n'était pas _si_ haut.

Un de mes escarpins se coinça entre deux poutres. Tant pis. Quelle idée de mettre des escarpins aussi ? Je le laissais là, me débarrassant du second à la prochaine poutre. J'entendis une ex-Sincère râler. Visiblement elle avait peu apprécié de se prendre un talon en pleine tête. Une fois arrivée en haut, sur la passerelle, je vis les natifs sauter sur place. Curieux. Je lissais les pans de ma robe. _Pur réflexe d'Érudite._ Passant un avant-bras sur mon front pour me protéger de la lumière. Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore mes lunettes. Je fermais les yeux, soupirant, puis les jetais d'un geste sec sur les rails, qui tout d'un coup commencèrent à gronder. Le train approchait. Et … ne ralentissait pas._ Évidemment._ Les natifs commencèrent à courir, je me mis au trot et observais leur douce accélération, essayant de la mimer. Puis certains, une fois le train arrivé à leur hauteur, s'en rapprochèrent pour sauter à bord. Je fis de même, me retournant pour voir combien de portes il me restait. Un natif me poussa vers le train en montant à bord. Par réflexe, je sautai, et m'accrochai à une poignée.

Une fois dans le train, je vis la fille Sincère qui s'était pris une de mes chaussures arriver à la hauteur de la porte contre laquelle je me tenais toujours, je lui tendis la main, et la tirais fortement à l'intérieur lorsque je sentis sa main saisir la mienne :

\- « Désolée pour tout à l'heure, » me rattrapais-je.

\- « Oh, c'est rien, et puis sans toi je serais difficilement montée à bord. » Elle ponctua sa phrase par un sourire de remerciement, j'acquiesçais. « Je m'appelle Catherine. »

\- « Olivia, » répondis-je simplement.

Appuyées contre le mur du train, nous nous sommes laissées glisser pour finir assises. Nous regardions autour de nous les autres initiés à bord du train. Je pris quelques profondes inspirations pour me calmer. Elle était plus petite que moi, pas bien épaisse, mais pas non plus sèche. Elle avait plus de muscles que moi déjà.

\- « Lui, » dit-elle, en pointant du doigt un jeune homme plutôt grand et bien bâti, aux cheveux châtains, « Je le connais. C'est un vrai connard. » Lorsqu'il se décala je le vis. Victor.

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'il choisirait une autre faction que celle des Audacieux ? Ou même tout simplement qu'il resterait chez les Érudits ? Victor était cruel, pas forcément le meilleur en classe, mais intelligent, calculateur, froid, et j'avais couché avec lui. Plusieurs fois. On était plus ou moins sortis ensemble, même. Il y a quelques mois.

\- « Ça va ? » Elle avait vu que quelque chose clochait.

\- « Oui-oui ça va. » J'avais recouvré mon masque de bonne humeur, mais lorsqu'elle hocha la tête, il était clair qu'elle n'en croyait mot. Une autre ancienne Sincère nous rejoignit.

\- « Ça va Catherine ? » Elle m'adressa à peine un regard.

\- « Oui, très bien. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu choisirais les Audacieux, _Lisa_. Matt est là aussi ? » Elle avait bien appuyé sur son nom. Elles n'avaient pas l'air très proches.

\- « Non. Il est resté chez les Sincères, » répondit-elle, d'un ton amer.

Avant que le silence ne puisse réellement s'installer, les personnes à bord du train commencèrent à s'agiter. Je me relevais, passa la tête au travers de la porte et vit des natifs Audacieux sauter.

Sauter. Du train. En marche. Très bien. Je lançais un regard à Catherine :

\- « Ils sautent. » Je vis son expression se décomposer. « On va devoir y aller. Tout de suite. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et acquiesça. Je lui pris la main et la tira vers le fond du wagon. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et je sentis mes jambes bouger. Sans que je m'en rendre compte, on avait déjà sauté. Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol, mes genoux s'affaissèrent et ma tête se retrouva à quelques centimètres du gravier qui couvrait le toit de l'immeuble. Mes bras avaient pris le choc. Je me relevai et cherchai Catherine du regard en balayant le gravier qui s'était incrusté dans mes avant-bras. Elle n'était pas loin, déjà debout. On s'avança vers le reste du groupe. J'avais remarqué du coin de l'oeil quelques personnes attroupées près du rebord qui faisaient face aux rails redevenues statiques. Je détournais le regard.

Les autres initiés s'étaient pressés en face et tous regardaient les silhouettes qui s'élevaient en face, au-dessus du reste du groupe, vraisemblablement debout sur le rebord de l'immeuble. Le vent battait mes oreilles et mes cheveux me cachaient les yeux, si bien que je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que l'une des silhouettes parlaient. Catherine avait déjà un peu plus avancé. Je la suivis, me mettant à couvert derrière les épaules de deux natifs. Je bloquai mes mèches folles derrière mes oreilles et relevai la tête, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir. Je sentais mes orteils s'enfoncer dans les graviers.

D'abord je vis un homme qui me parut presque trop vieux pour être un Audacieux. Sa peau mat semblait tannée comme du cuir, durcie par la vie et incrustée de rides, ses sourcils contrastaient avec la couleur de sa peau. C'était lui qui parlait. Il avait une très large carrure. Surement un des leader. Puis mon regard dévia vers la seconde silhouette. Mon coeur fit un raté. C'était lui. C'était Eric. Bordel. Il avait changé de coupe de cheveux, était habillé en noir et couvert de piercings et de tatouages. Et était beaucoup plus musclé. J'avalai ma salive. Je savais qu'il avait transféré pour rejoindre les Audacieux. J'avais fini par l'apprendre. Mais je ne pensais pas le revoir. Pas aussi rapidement en tout cas.

J'entendais la foule crier à l'unisson, ou presque. Je me reconcentrai sur celui qui parlait :

\- « Pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de votre nouvelle Faction, il va falloir sauter. » Il se tut, laissant un temps aux novices pour comprendre. Quelques murmures se firent entendre. « Si vous n'êtes pas capable de sauter, vous n'êtes pas des Audacieux. » _Traduction : tu sautes ou tu dégages._

\- « Et il y a quoi en-dessous ? » demanda un sincère. L'homme leva un sourcil.

\- « Vous le découvrirez en sautant. » Il se tourna vers l'ensemble des novices. « Honneur aux transferts. Des volontaires ? » Plus aucun murmure. Chacun regardait son voisin. Je regardais le rebord.

J'avais toujours aimé être la première. Première de la classe, ou de toute la Faction. Première à boire un shot ou à tirer sur un joint racheté à un Fraternel. Première à tout. Première à quoi que ce soit. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille. Je m'avançai :

\- « Moi. » Je n'avais pas crié. Juste parlé fort, sans m'exclamer. Je serrai les dents, des murmures se furent à nouveau entendre. Je sentais la main de Catherine sur mon bras.

\- « T'es sûre ? » me demanda-t-elle assez bas. Je tournai la tête pour lui faire mon meilleur sourire. Ce sourire rempli de toute la fierté et de tout l'égo que je possédais.

\- « Bien. Avance Initiée. » C'était Eric qui avait parlé. Sa voix aussi avait changé. Je tournais la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Il me reconnut. Je soutenais son regard tout en continuant de me rapprocher du bord. J'avais l'impression de voir un fantôme. Comme si ce n'était pas vraiment lui.

Arrivée près du rebord je m'appuyais sur l'épaule d'un natif pour monter dessus. Un ou deux commentaires sur ma robe me parvinrent depuis la foule. Je me retournai pour la regarder en face. J'aimais être la première parce que j'aimais qu'on se souvienne de moi, j'en jouissais. Je levai les bras à la hauteur de mes épaules, renversai légèrement la tête pour mieux sentir le vent fouetter mon visage et fis un pas un arrière dans le vide.

—

_Yup, premier chapitre fini. Si vous décidez de suivre ma fic (ce qui me ferait très très plaisir), n'oubliez pas de laisser une review (même toute petite !), ça fera toujours hyper plaisir à l'auteur, quelque soit la fic ;)  
Et si vous avez détesté et que vous souhaitez désormais brûler votre ordi après ça, laissez quand même une review ! Je suis ouverte aux critiques (et j'en demande, même !). J'essayerais de publier la suite assez vite._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voici donc le second chapitre de ma fic, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours ! Concernant la publication des chapitres, je pense pouvoir tenir un rythme de croisière d'un chapitre par semaine que je tarderais pas à atteindre. N'hésitez pas à me dire si la longueur vous convient ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir presque fait trop rapidement ce chapitre, alors qu'en soit il couvre très peu de temps, bref-bref. Je remercie ceux qui ont ma fic en favoris et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça motive franchement *^*_

_Princessedusahara : Merci ! Oui, à chaque fois j'en lis des anglophones du coup, ça permet de travailler son anglais au moins :p_

_Lamariedange : Contente que ça te plaise, tu verras, une fois qu'on tombe dans le fandom d'Eric, on a du mal à en ressortir ^^_

* * *

Le vent battait mon corps, comme s'il essayait de s'engouffrer en moi. Rien n'était comparable à cette sensation. Je pouvais sentir mon coeur battre dans l'ensemble de mon corps, je l'avais au bord des lèvres. Je gonflais mes poumons d'oxygène et ce fut le noir complet. Mon dos et mes pieds rencontrèrent une surface dure mais pas rigide. J'émis un couinement en rebondissant avant de retomber sur la surface. Mes doigts cherchèrent un quelconque repère, une prise. J'étais dans un filet. Juste un putain de filet. Pas de quoi flipper finalement. Je repris ma respiration et déglutis.

Je sentis le filet se tendre à nouveau, mais à ma droite. Mes yeux commençaient à s'adapter à la pénombre. Je me laissais glisser jusqu'à tomber nez-à-nez avec un Audacieux. Il se racla la gorge et regarda plus bas. Je l'imitai et vis une plateforme. Je laissais mes pieds glisser et atteindre la surface, elle était froide et lisse.

\- « Ton nom ? » me demanda-t-il. Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Comme si mon cerveau s'était arrêté. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge. « Tu peux en changer si tu veux, mais ça sera définitif. »

\- « Ah. » Effectivement, pas très dure la question. « Livia. » Je descendis de la plateforme.

\- « Première sauteuse : Livia ! » hurla l'Audacieux. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et il m'indiqua de la tête un mur à quelques mètres.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de m'y adosser qu'un autre novice s'échoua dans le filet. C'était une nana à en juger par le cri sur-aigu qu'elle continuait de pousser. L'Audacieux dû fortement secouer le filet avant que l'initiée se décide à bouger. Sa silhouette se découpait petit à petit dans la lumière qui parvenait du trou.

\- « Ton nom ? » _Et dire qu'il allait devoir demander ça à chaque initié …_

\- « Li… Lisa. » Elle reprenais encore son souffle. Certes, elle avait sauté, mais elle avait déjà l'air de le regretter.

Et il cria son nom. Le manège continua encore de longues minutes, Catherine avait été la 5ème ou 6ème à sauter. Quand ce fut le tour des natifs, les sauts se succédaient beaucoup plus vite, au point qu'une Audacieuse avait rejoint celui qui m'avait demandé mon nom pour l'aider à faire descendre les initiés plus rapidement. Le dernier à sauter avait d'ailleurs failli atterrir sur sa pote, ce qui lui value une bonne claque.

En sous-sol, il faisait froid. Les murs et le sol étaient en pierre, rugueux. Je commençais à me les cailler dans ma robe, moi. Je passais mes bras autour de mon corps et frissonnais. Les deux Audacieux qui étaient près du filet rejoignirent un groupe un peu plus loin.

\- « C'est clair qu'avec le peu que t'as sur toi tu dois pas avoir chaud. Et puis t'es pas trop remplumée non plus, va falloir arranger ça d'ici la fin de l'initiation, apparemment il fait pas très chaud non plus sur le mu… » et il s'arrêta, mon regard devait l'avoir dissuadé d'en dire plus. C'était un Sincère. Évidemment. Je pinçais les lèvres et gonflais les joues. « Désolé. J'ai tendance … à être un peu trop ... sincère, parfois, » me dit-il en se passant une main derrière la tête. Il était quand même vachement plus grand que moi. Sa veste noire et blanche était tendue entre ses épaules. Il avait une large carrure mais n'était pas vraiment épais.

\- « C'est bon, t'inquiète. » Je lui souris. « Évite juste de trop me prendre la tête le matin et ça ira ! » lui répondis-je, avant de rire. J'avais besoin de décompresser.

\- « Pat' ! » Je fronçais les sourcils. « C'est mon prénom. » Je soupirais.

\- « Désolée. Je suis … un peu loin là, je crois, » soufflais-je en grimaçant. « Livia. Enchantée ! » m'exclamais-je avec un ton plus enjoué. Je me retournais pour voir Catherine nous regarder, les bras croisés contre son torse, un sourire amusé et un sourcil relevé.

\- « Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. » Nous dit-elle en s'approchant. Mais on n'eut pas le temps de continuer notre conversation. Les deux Audacieux qui nous avaient faits sortir du filet commencèrent à s'avancer vers nous. La femme, menue, mais épaissie par des muscles bien présents, se présenta comme étant Lauren et embarqua les natifs avec elle. _Ok …_ L'autre prit la parole.

\- « Je m'appelle Quatre. Je serais votre instructeur durant toute la durée de l'initiation. » Beaucoup froncèrent les sourcils. Il était jeune. Il devait avoir un an ou deux de plus que nous.

\- « Quatre comme … le nombre ? » demanda une sincère. Lisa.

\- « Oui, » répondit-il simplement, je vis quelques initiés esquisser des sourires, une autre fille, une ancienne Altruiste, allait répliquer, mais le regard de notre instructeur l'en dissuada. « Vous allez d'abord voir la Fosse. C'est le lieu de vie des Audacieux, elle pourra vous sembler impressionnante au premier abord, mais vous vous y ferez. » Il déglutit. Il ne devait pas être habitué à faire le baby-sitter.

On s'enfonça dans des tunnels humides et mal éclairés, je sentais le froid engourdir mes pieds. Plus on progressait, plus ils semblaient étroits. Pat se prit une pierre qui dépassait du plafond en pleine tête. Je rigolais en le voyant se masser le front. On tourna encore une fois et la lumière nous envahit. Je clignais des yeux quelques fois tout en avançant pour mieux voir. La fosse bouillonnait de vie. Ce fût la première chose que je remarquais. Au siège des Érudits, bien qu'il y ait toujours beaucoup de mouvement et de discussions, il n'y avait pas cette énergie. Je souris en voyant les Audacieux et les Audacieuses plus bas, certains dansaient, d'autres faisaient semblant de se battre. Je sentais mes lèvres s'étirer plus encore. Catherine arriva à côté de moi et je me tournais pour la regarder. J'étais excitée, et elle aussi.

\- « Eh beh, on dirait que t'as choisi la bonne Faction vu ta tête ! Je savais pas que les Érudits avaient le droit d'être aussi expressifs ! » s'exclama-t-elle. J'allais lui répondre mais mon attention dévia à nouveau vers la Fosse.

Je n'en distinguais pas le mur opposé. Elle était énorme. Il y avait comme un fin nuage de poussière dans l'air. La roche blanche dans laquelle la fosse avait été creusée réfléchissait la lumière depuis le toit, que je devinais en verre. Il y avait quelques reflets qui apparaissaient çà et là. Quatre prit à nouveau la parole, mais je n'écoutais pas. Je me contentais de suivre les autres. On prit encore un tunnel. Plus éclairé que les précédents mais moins que la Fosse. On arriva dans une grotte. Impossible de décrire l'endroit autrement. Le sol s'était changé en grille. Je ne la voyais pas mais les reliefs du métal s'incrustaient suffisamment dans mes pieds pour que je la devine. Je sentis une bourrasque de vent passer sous ma robe, mais étant au milieu du groupe, je ne voyais rien. Je passais entre deux autres initiés pour voir ce qu'il y avait devant nous. Au moment où je me penchais je sentis une main me retenir. J'eus à peine le temps de voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous qu'on me tira en arrière. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Si on ne m'avait pas retenue, je serais surement tombée. Et j'aurais pu entraîner d'autres novices dans ma chute. Il y avait un ravin. Un putain de ravin avec un torrent qui battait des rochers. Je déglutis, l'image de mon corps en bas de ce gouffre en tête. Je me retournais pour remercier la personne qui m'avait retenue, mais on me coupa la parole avant :

\- « Cet endroit est là pour nous rappeler qu'il n'y qu'un pas entre le courage et la bêtise. Ou en l'occurrence entre la curiosité et la bêtise, n'est-ce pas initiée ? » me dit-il en me toisant. J'entendis quelques personnes ricaner. _La fermer et serrer les dents._ Il avait entièrement raison. « Plusieurs sont déjà mort par accident ici, et il y en aura encore. » Par accident ? Cela incluait-il que certains n'y étaient _pas_ mort par accident … ? Je décidais de ne pas poser la question. « Bien. Je vous emmène chercher de nouveaux vêtements, après vous irez dans les dortoirs vous changer et vous irez dîner. »

Encore une fois, je suivais le mouvement, j'avais une pierre dans l'estomac. Je sentais encore les bourrasques humides sur mon visage. On arriva dans une grande salle moyennement éclairée. On faisait plus ou moins la queue. J'avançais et arrivais devant une Audacieuse, une table nous séparait, et dessus, des vêtements. Elle me regarda de la tête au pieds. Elle était fine et pas très grande, mais avait des épaules musclées, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jais brillant contrastaient avec sa peau. Elle ne portait aucun maquillage.

\- « Tourne-toi, » me dit-elle. Sa voix n'était ni dure, ni douce. Son regard ni glacial, ni amical. Je déglutis et lui obéis. « C'est bon. » Elle me regarda encore une fois, comme si elle hésitait. « T'es assez fine, mais plutôt grande. Je vais te donner des vêtements qui seront un peu grands, ils t'iront mieux dans quelques jours. » Je la remerciais et pris le tas de vêtements qu'elle me tenait. De l'un des coins se dégageaient une lueur orange vif et de la chaleur. Je fronçais les sourcils. L'Audacieuse le vit. « C'est là que vous jèterez vos affaires après vous être changés. »

\- « Toutes nos affaires ? » demandais-je. Ce n'était pas à ma robe que je pensais, et j'étais pieds-nus, mais j'avais quelque chose que je ne voulais pas jeter.

\- « Toutes. » Évidemment. On avait transféré. Changé de Faction. On ne devait rien conserver venant de là-bas. De notre ancienne vie.

Je rejoignis les autres initiés qui avaient déjà leurs vêtements. Il y avait une pochette plastique avec des sous-vêtements et des produits d'hygiène sur le dessus. Pour ce que je voyais du reste, je devinais un ou deux pantalons de sports et quelques hauts. Peut-être un pull. Je passais mes pouces sur les plis des différents vêtements. Catherine arriva. Je lui souris. Elle soupira.

\- « Je suis habituée au noir, certes, mais là ça en devient déprimant, » me souffla-t-elle. Elle regarda ma robe. « Tu vas pas avoir de problèmes à t'habituer, toi ? J'ai entendu dire que les Érudits tenaient à leur petit confort personnel.» Je lui lançais un regard mi-énervé mi-amusé.

\- « Je pense que ça devrait aller, » répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

\- « Tu vas pas être trop triste de jeter ta robe au feu ? Déjà que t'as plus de chaussures … » Je lui lançais le même regard. Mais en légèrement plus énervé.

\- « Non c'est vrai, elle est très jolie ta robe, j'aurais du mal à la jeter à ta place, tu sais ! » C'était Pat. J'allais mourir entre ces deux-là, avant même de pouvoir commencer l'entraînement. « Attends t'as dit quoi Catherine ? » Il regarda mes pieds. « Oh c'est pas vrai ! » Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un parler aussi vite. Je lui fis les gros yeux. Hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre se rende compte de ça. Je tournais la tête vers l'Audacieuse, la dernière initiée venait de d'avoir ses vêtements, Quatre échangea quelques mots avec elle.

\- « …me disait aussi. Bien, merci Tori. » Il se tourna et nous regarda. Ah ce qu'on devait être beaux avec nos uniformes dans les bras. « On va aller aux dortoirs. Prenez une paire de chaussures sur votre passage en sortant. Ça serait dommage d'avoir à s'entraîner pieds nus. » J'étais sûre que ce dernier commentaire m'était destiné. Catherine et Pat pouffèrent.

\- « Vos gueules, » chuchotais-je. Je laissais quelques personnes passer devant avant de piocher une paire de rangers noires dans le bon bac.

Mes chaussures en main je me fondis au milieu du groupe, encadrée par les deux Sincères, tout en m'appuyant à tour de rôle sur chacun d'eux alors que je mettais mes chaussures. Le groupe s'arrêta et je faillis perdre l'équilibre. Je me rattrapais et relevais la tête. Les gens s'échangeaient quelques commentaires furtifs. Il avait une pièce sans porte à droite. Et à côté, contre le mur, se tenait nonchalamment Eric. Tout mon corps se raidit.

\- « Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis Eric, » les regards se tournèrent tous sur lui. « Je suis un des cinq leaders Audacieux. » Il avait pas perdu son temps lui au moins. _Mais merde, un leader ?!_ Je déglutis. « Je superviserais l'initiation, autant pour les natifs que pour vous. » Il marqua encore une pause. Il voulait être sûr que chacun enregistrerait la moindre information. « Vous devez être à huit heures tapantes en salle d'entraînement. Vous aurez une pause déjeuner et l'entraînement finira tous les soirs à dix-huit heures. » Nouvelle pause. « Vous êtes libres le reste du temps. Mais vous ne pourrez sortir qu'accompagner d'un membre de la Faction. À ma droite se trouve le dortoir mixte des transferts. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux cette année. On avait- » mais il fut coupé par la transfert venant des Altruistes. Elle n'avait d'eux que les vêtements. Tout dans son attitude était à l'antipode de son ancienne Faction.

\- « Des dortoirs mixtes ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement. Eric se redressa et arqua son sourcil percé. Je n'y habituerais jamais. La lueur de surprise qui était apparue dans ses yeux fut remplacée par de la colère, du mépris.

\- « Ça te pose un problème la Pète-Sec ? Tu vas adorer la partie salle-de-bain alors, » lui répondit-il avec un sourire tout sauf rassurant, il attendit de voir si la novice allait lui répondre, mais elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. « Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me couper la parole à nouveau. Même si vous serez jugés sur vos performances, une quelconque insubordination vous coutera des places au classement. » Je tiquai.

\- « Un classement ? » ça m'avait échappé. _Et merde._

\- « Oui. Vous serez classés au fur et à mesure des différentes étapes de l'initiation, » me répondit Quatre. Eric ne m'avait même pas lancé un seul regard, mais je le vis sourire. « Ce classement déterminera qui choisira en priorité son poste et qui partira de la Faction. »

\- « Partir ? Où ça ? Chez les Sans-Faction ? » c'était Lisa. Je l'entendis déglutir de là où j'étais.

\- « Une autre idée peut-être ? » lui demanda Quatre. Le silence qui suivit était pesant. « Vous nous avez choisi, maintenant, à nous de vous choisir. » Ça sonnait comme un slogan bien pensé, mais en vérité, ça avait de quoi glacer le sang.

Il s'écarta et le groupe commença à s'avancer pour découvrir le dortoir. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas tous passer en même temps par l'ouverture dans le mur qui servait d'entrée. Certains avaient du mal à le comprendre et restaient sur place, bouche-bée, au lieu d'avancer. Juste avant d'entrer je sentis un poids sur mon épaule :

\- « Initiée, viens avec moi. » Pas la peine de me retourner pour savoir que c'était lui. Et pourtant, il était devenu si froid. Je le suivis, au travers des dédales de pierre, et lorsqu'enfin nous étions seuls, il se retourna pour me bloquer le passage et me pris brusquement le bras d'une poigne de fer, au point qu'il me faisait mal. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Je sentis de nouveau un poids dans mon abdomen. Un sentiment que je n'avais jamais eu en sa présence commença à se former en moi. _Un besoin viscéral de fuir._ Un mélange de crainte et d'instinct de survie.

\- « Le résultat de mon test d'aptitude a donné Audacieuse, » répondais-je, essayant de rendre ma voix aussi sèche que la sienne. Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. J'aurais voulu hurler, pleurer, devenir hystérique ou tétanique, mais rien, strictement rien de tout ça ne voulait sortir. Il soupira fortement.

\- « Tu aurais dû rester chez les Érudits. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. » Son visage restait impassible, mais je voyais de la tristesse dans son regard. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais il fut plus rapide, resserrant sa prise sur mon bras, et je me tordis légèrement sous la douleur. « Ne me déçois pas. »

Et il s'en alla, me tournant le dos. Je serrais les poings et pinçais les lèvres en ravalant mes larmes.

\- « Tu aurais dû y rester aussi, je te rappelle. » Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. « On aurait dû y rester tous les deux. » Ma voix se brisa, je devais avoir l'air pathétique. Il s'éloigna, me laissant seule dans le couloir désert. Je passais une main sur mon bras, je pouvais encore sentir sa main serrée comme un étau autour.

Me guidant avec les bruits environnants, je réussis à retrouver le dortoir.

* * *

_Voilà donc le second chapitre, comme je vous l'ai dit au début, il représente pas grand chose sur une time-line. Première confrontation avec notre Eric national aussi. Les choses sont visiblement tendues :p_

_J'essayerais de publier le prochain chapitre au plus tard lundi ou mardi. Merci d'avance à celles qui me laisseront review ou followerons, et à celles qui le font déjà !_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens ! :D Merci de suivre ma fic et de la lire, c'est super !

Voilà-voilà. Alors j'ai dit que je posterais mardi soir et nous voici dans la nuit de mercredi à jeudi. J'ai été ... occupée, on va dire. Du coup ce chapitre a mis un peu plus de temps à être publié. Mais comme de toute façon je voudrais atteindre un rythme d'un chapitre/semaine, c'est pas très grave. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Lamariedange : merci pour ta review déjà ! Alors concernant la relation EricxOC, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de pas trop rapide. Tout en en faisant un truc assez présent. Enfin en gros il vont pas coucher ensemble au bout de cinq chapitres (mais un lemon arrivera bien assez vite ahah), mais ... voilà.

Princessedusahara : j'essaye de pimenter le truc, parce qu'une relation plate en mode "oh je suis content de te revoir *calin-câlin*bisous-bisous*" ça serait pas aussi intéressant :p Y a encore beaucoup à creuser en-dessous ne t'inquiète pas ^^

PetiteBulle : merci ! Hâte de vois si la suite te plaira !

* * *

Tout le monde était déjà entrain de se changer, quand j'entrais dans les dortoirs. Je vis Catherine me faire signe depuis le fond, la salle de douches. Je la rejoignis, elle avait mis l'un des hauts noirs qu'on avait, avec des manches courtes et était en petite culotte. Même les sous-vêtements étaient noirs. Je posais mes affaires sur l'un des lavabos et commençais à descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe avant de tendre les doigts jusqu'au bouton dans ma nuque. Au moment où je le détachais et où ma robe tomba, je me rappelais que je n'avais pas mis de soutien-gorge. Et merde. Je passai rapidement ma main sur le haut de ma robe pour la retenir sur ma poitrine. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je me précipitai vers Catherine, qui enfilait son pantalon en sautillant :

\- « Je crois que c'est, un peu, » elle haleta, « trop, serré, » elle sauta une dernière fois dans son pantalon, « pour moi. » Elle avait réussi à rentrer dedans, et soupira fortement. Une fois son bouton fermé, elle releva la tête en baissant son haut et ouvrit grand la bouche.

\- « Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, » dis-je rapidement et assez bas, avant de déglutir. Elle avait juste à baisser légèrement la tête pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec ma poitrine.

\- « Effec..tivement, » elle phasait dessus. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une.

\- « Catherine ? » Elle releva à nouveau la tête. « Tu t'es prise pour une Pète-Sec ? » Elle secoua la tête négativement. « Tu peux aller me chercher un soutien-gorge dans ma pochette ? Sur le lavabo ? » Elle partit automatiquement me le chercher et me le donna quelques secondes plus tard. « Merci. » De manière assez acrobatique je passais les bretelles tout en tenant ma robe et attacha le soutien-gorge par-dessus avant de définitivement laisser ma robe tomber au sol. Je la ramassai et parti chercher d'autres vêtements sur le lavabo.

\- « Ta robe ne leur rendait vraiment pas justice, tu sais ? » elle était encore sur ça. Visiblement elle ne s'y attendait pas. Je n'avais pas une si grosse poitrine que ça. Elle était plutôt normale.

\- « Hum, et ? » répondis-je. Mon corps n'était vraiment pas le sujet dont je souhaitais parler. Catherine devait avoir compris car elle ne répondit pas.

Le pantalon que l'Audacieuse, Tori, m'avait donné n'était pas si grand que ça. Je m'étais attendue à pire. Je faisais un ourlet à ma taille pour qu'il tienne mieux. Le haut lui était assez large pour cacher l'ourlet. Je pris mes affaires restantes et les mirent dans un des casiers, avec les affaires de Catherine avant de passer près de l'entrée prendre une des vestes pendues sur le mur à côté de la sortie. La plupart des novices étaient déjà partis. On récupéra ensuite nos anciens vêtements et retourna au stock de vêtements les jeter au feu. Dans les couloir je retirais discrètement ma montre avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Hors de question de la jeter.

Une fois dans la cafétéria avec Catherine, on s'assit avec un groupe d'initiés transferts qu'on avait vus dans le train, principalement d'anciens Sincères, j'aperçus une fille de mon ancienne classe à cette table :

\- « Plutôt impressionnant cette première journée, non Olivia ? » me dit-elle.

\- « C'est vrai que ça change. C'est Livia maintenant. » Elle hocha la tête. Sophie n'avait jamais été une lumière, et elle n'était pas bonne en sport. Je doutais qu'elle réussisse l'initiation.

\- « T'as vu, Victor aussi est là. Ça va entre vous deux ? » Elle nous avait vus plusieurs fois ensemble, mais tout le monde savait que ça avait été plus ou moins … explosif, entre nous. Et n'importe qui aurait compris que c'était un sujet … à éviter. Mais pas elle.

\- « Oui je l'ai vu. Je ne lui pas encore parlé. » Je marquais une pause. « Et à vrai dire je ne compte pas le faire. » Je me tournais vers Catherine, qui me regardait intensément, elle tourna la tête vers une table où se tenait le « connard » dont elle m'avait parlé et Victor, ainsi que toute leur petite bande, elle me regarda de nouveau, je hochais la tête, elle avait compris. Pat arriva et s'assit en face de Catherine et moi.

\- « Bon, alors, je connais déjà la cinglée de service et Catherine, mais sinon, vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il. Je remarquais encore plus, alors qu'il était assit, à quel point sa carrure contrastait avec sa morphologie mince. On aurait dit qu'il était concave.

\- « La cinglée de service ? » demandais-je vivement, un rire dans la gorge, en lui lançant mon plus noir regard et en pinçant les lèvres.

\- « Bah, en même temps, c'était la cinglée ou la suicidaire pour toi, » répliqua-t-il. Je fronçais les sourcils en incompréhension. « Entre ton saut du haut du toit, ta balade pieds nus et ta presque chute au Gouffre … » Il commença à rigoler, bientôt suivi par le reste de la table.

\- « Attends, comment ça pieds nus ? » demanda une autre ancienne Sincère, si je ne me trompais pas, une fille au sourire taquin, avec de magnifiques cheveux roux qui formaient une crinière volumineuse autour de son visage. Elle était presque aussi pâle que moi.

\- « Bein elle a fait toute la visite de la Faction-» je le coupais pour raconter toute l'histoire.

\- « J'avais des escarpins en fait, ce matin. Et en escaladant la structure métallique pour prendre le train, à la sortie de la cérémonie, l'un d'eux s'est coincé entre deux poutrelles. Et du coup j'ai jeté l'autre. » Je me tournai alors vers Catherine, « et c'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontrée, en lui balançant ma chaussure à la gueule, » dis-je en la montrant de la main, elle ria doucement, suivie par le reste de la table. Je repris un peu de mon sérieux avant de continuer. « Et du coup j'ai du faire tout le reste du chemin et de la visite pieds nus, jusqu'à ce qu'on nous donne des chaussures. Genre du saut du train aux sols escarpés en passant par la grille du Gouffre que j'ai pu voir de très près et le filet. C'était … expérimental, » conclus-je. Je souris à Pat en espérant qu'il me pardonne le fait de lui avoir coupé la parole. Je n'étais plus censée être une Je-Sais-Tout.

\- « T'as pas mal d'humour pour Érudite, on va s'entendre ! » s'exclama la rousse. « Au fait, je m'appelle Steph et voici Rob, » dit-elle en montrant le transfert qui était à côté d'elle, brun et plutôt mignon. Je me réprimais intérieurement à cette pensée. « Et … Geoffrey, c'est ça ? »

\- « Jo', maintenant. » le corrigea le dernier, un ancien Érudit lui aussi, il avait été dans ma classe il y a quelques années. « C'est fou ce que t'as changé O- … Livia ! » Je lui souris.

Bien vite, la discussion cessa, après que chacun ait pu raconter sa petite anecdote sur son arrivée ici, remplacée par le bruit des couverts et des mastications de chacun. J'engloutissais moi-même une bonne partie de mon hamburger.

\- « Apparemment c'est le repas qu'ils servent à chaque fois que les initiés arrivent ! » s'exclama Pat.

\- « Et comment tu sais ça ?! » lui demanda vivement Steph.

\- « Bah, c'est la cuisinière qui m'a servie qui me l'a dit ! » Je ne pu me retenir de glousser devant l'échange.

Une fois dans le dortoir, les discussions continuèrent. On s'était tous mis dans la même partie du dortoir, près de la porte, dans le coin gauche. Je relevais la tête, me sentant observée, et je croisais le regard glacé et insistant de Victor. Comme s'il essayait de faire un trou au milieu de ma tête. Il était à l'opposé du dortoir, et ça me convenait parfaitement. On décida de se coucher, car la journée de demain arriverait bien assez vite, et nous devions nous reposer. J'ai eu du mal à dormir, sur ce matelas à la fois trop fin et trop dur. J'étais habituée à un certain confort. Alors que j'étais assurée de poursuivre une vie plaisante et confortable en restant chez les Érudits, j'avais préféré la jouer en venant ici. Finir chez les Sans-Factions était un risque. Un énorme risque. Et j'espérais ne pas m'être trompée en le prenant. La fatigue prit le pas sur mes réflexions et je m'endormis vite.

On fut réveillés par un bruit métallique, juste à côté de nous, j'ouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir Quatre se tenir devant la sortie, un barre grise dans la main. La lumière me brûlait les yeux. Vite cachée par un rideau de cheveux roux, Steph, qui dormait au-dessus de moi, commençait à descendre, et je vis Sophie faire de même, assez gauchement, du lit superposé voisin. Je glissais mes pieds hors du lit, et me relevais en prenant appui sur mes mains. J'étais encore faible malgré le repas gargantuesque de la veille. Mais autant faire passer ça pour une fatigue matinale pour le moment.

J'enfilais ma paire de rangers, par-dessus un leggings de sport, un haut du même acabit et ma veste d'initiée. Avant d'aller manger je demandais où je pouvais trouver des cigarettes, et me dépêchais, histoire de profiter du répit du petit-déjeuner avant l'entraînement.

Steph se servit une montagne de pancakes, noyés sous une cascade de sirop d'érable. Il y avait aussi des toast avec différents types de pâtes à tartiner et confitures. J'optais pour ces derniers, et après trois, je calais.

\- « Eh, l'Érudite, va falloir manger plus que ça si tu veux te remplumer ! » C'était un natif Audacieux qui passait par là qui me dit ça. Je ne relevais pas, mais me resservis un dernier toast malgré tout, que j'avalais difficilement.

Catherine dansait sur le chemin vers la salle d'entraînement, et Steph faisait la folle, essayant d'entraîner Sophie dans leur manège. Les garçons rigolèrent. Comment ne pas être excité ?

\- « Eh beh tu fais une de ces têtes, tu dois pas être du matin ! » Me lança Rob.

\- « Nan, ça va, j'ai juste mal dormi. »

\- « Initiés, un peu de calme ! » s'éleva une voix puissante derrière nous, c'était Quatre. Il était vraiment jeune. Il a probablement dû faire son initiation avec Eric. Il ouvrit une grande porte devant nous. « On va travailler votre lancé de couteaux, mais d'abord je veux tous vous voir faire 5 tours de salle au pas de course ! » Voyant les initiés râler, il se racla la gorge. « Tout de suite ! » Plusieurs personnes allèrent poser leurs vestes dans un coin de la salle, et je vis notre instructeur sortir quelques feuilles d'une pochette cartonnée, alors que je commençais à trotter.

Je commençais à m'essouffler vers la fin du troisième tour, quand je vis Steph me dépasser, et me faire une grimace en tournant sa tête vers moi. Je la rattrapais en quelques enjambées, et nous finîmes les tours ensemble, accélérant de plus en plus sur la fin. J'étais sacrément essoufflée, au point d'en tousser. Je vis Sophie partir vers des toilettes une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur son ventre secoué de spasmes.

On jouait aux fléchettes, parfois, avec Eric, quand il était encore chez les Érudits, il avait réussi à dénicher une cible et des fléchettes. Je n'avais jamais été vraiment douée, mais au moins je savais à peu près viser. À peu près. Les lames étaient beaucoup plus lourdes que les petites fléchettes. Quatre en lança trois dans la cible à forme humaine. Elle touchèrent toutes le coeur. J'observais sa position avec attention, elle était semblable à celle qu'Eric avait lorsqu'il lançait ses fléchettes, bien que beaucoup plus précise. J'essayais de faire pareil, attendis que quelques autres lancent quelques couteaux. Très peu réussirent à toucher la cible.

Je levais mon bras en plaçant l'autre de manière à m'aider à viser, et la lame se ficha dans l'épaule gauche de la cible. Au moins, elle était dans la cible. Réitérant l'opération, la deuxième tapa contre la planche de contre-plaqué avant de retomber. Tant pis. La troisième atteint le flan droit de la cible. Le « connard », Art, comme je l'appris plus tard, lançait extrêmement bien, deux de ses lames était arrivées au milieu de la tête de la cible, la troisième était tombée à terre.

J'allais récupérer mes lames quand Eric entra. J'avais tout sauf envie de le voir. Et en même temps … j'aurais pu rester des heures à imaginer tout ce que j'avais à lui dire. En retournant à ma place pour lancer, j'étais tellement distraite que la lame atteint le contre-plaqué bien 30 centimètres au-dessus de la cible. Mais j'avais lancé si fort qu'elle se planta quand même.

Eric alla s'adosser au mur derrière nous, à certains moments je sentais son regard glacé dans mon dos, j'avais alors d'énormes frissons. Je continuais de lancer mes lames jusqu'à en avoir mal au bras droit. J'y mettais trop de force, ma position ne devait vraiment pas être adaptée. Quasiment tous mes couteaux suivants touchèrent la cible, un seul était tombé à terre et deux autres s'étaient fichés à côté de la cible, mais toujours dans la couche de plastique où était dessinée la cible.

Quatre passa à côté de moi :

\- « Ta position n'est pas bonne, tu fléchis trop les jambes, et tes bras ne sont pas assez souples. » Il souleva légèrement mes hanches en plaçant deux mains sur mon dos, presque mécaniquement. Son contact était froid et brutal. Ensuite, il corrigea la position de mes épaules et fit bouger mes bras, essayant de leur donner la souplesse nécessaire, tout en leur laissant une certaine rigidité. « Vas-y, lance. » Je m'exécutais, et cette fois-ci, la lame trouva la tête de la cible sans problème, le lancé avait été beaucoup plus facile.

\- « Effectivement. Merci, » le remerciais-je. Il passa à Steph sans un mot. On aurait dit qu'elle bondissait à chacun de ses lancés.

Puis d'un coup, tout le monde s'arrêta de lancer. Je me redressais, quelqu'un avait lancé son couteau juste au-dessus de la tête de Sophie, qui était partie récupérer ses couteaux. C'était Art, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres qui l'avait lancé, il ne cherchait même pas à s'en cacher. Sophie était figée sur place, Victor et un autre transfert Érudit, John, ricanaient.

\- « Initié, tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ?! » explosa Eric. « Il est interdit d'attaquer un autre membre de la faction. »

\- « Ça va, je l'ai pas touchée. Et puis je savais ce que je faisais, elle avait besoin de voir ce que c'était que de vraiment lancer un couteau ! » s'exclama Art. Je m'avançais pour prendre Sophie par le bras et la ramener vers les autres initiés.

\- « Eh bien on va voir si tu lances toujours aussi bien quand tu vises tes camarades. Victor et John, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant les deux autres, qui avaient arrêté de ricaner, la peur suintant de tous leurs pores. « Allé, mettez-vous devant votre cible. Et je ne veux pas vous voir bouger. Art, tu auras trois lancés sur chacun d'eux. Vise le plus proche d'eux possible, mais essaye de pas trop les amocher. Si je vois que tu fais exprès de viser trop loin, tu les remplaceras, et je ne pense pas qu'ils visent aussi bien que toi. » Je sentis des frissons me parcourir. J'avais du mal à relier le leader Audacieux qui venait de parler si froidement avec Eric.

Il n'avait jamais été le « mec sympa », il avait plutôt été du genre à envoyer chier la plupart des gens. Mais après tout c'était un comportement logique pour lui dans sa position. Encore fallait-il que j'accepte cette vérité.

Ce fut en premier le tour de Victor, il transpirait mais ne cilla pas lorsque la première lame arriva bien au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « Je pense que tu peux mieux faire que ça, Art. Non ? » argua Eric. Quatre regardait la scène en retrait.

La lame suivante s'accrocha dans la veste de Victor, au-dessus de son épaule, mais sans le blesser. La dernière se ficha à côté de l'un de ses genoux. Art se décala pour se placer devant la cible de John. Il était plus petit que Victor, et plus gras. Il dépassait les bords de la silhouette de cible de quelques centimètres. La première lame frôla son oreille, mais dévia légèrement sur la gauche lorsque le manche toucha son visage. Il se mit à trembler. La deuxième lame longea son bras gauche. Art souffla fortement, il ne lui restait qu'une seule lame à lancer, et je priais pour qu'elle amoche John. Il n'avait jamais été qu'un con de la première espèce. Art repris sa position et se prépara à lancer, la lame siffla, et se planta à moitié au-dessus du poignet de John, qui poussa un cri ressemblant en tout point à celui d'un cochon. Ça c'était fait. Art repris une position normale, Victor pesta et John continuait à trembler tout en tenant son poignet. J'entendis Eric ricaner légèrement. J'avais envie de faire pareil mais me retins.

\- « Emmenez-le à l'infirmerie. » Se tournant vers nous, Quatre nous annonça d'aller déjeuner. « Vous avez une heure, » il marqua une pause. « Que cela vous serve de leçon. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas toléré ici. »

Je sortis assez vite de la salle d'entrainement, en me retournant je vis que notre instructeur était resté dans la salle discuter avec Éric. En reprenant mon chemin je croisais le regard de Victor, brûlant et haineux, puis il tourna la tête vers Sophie, juste devant moi, et un rictus se forma sur son visage. Il avait choisi sa cible. Je pouvais être sûr que même si Art était un connard, c'était bien Victor qui lui avait dit de lancer ce couteau.

À table, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire sur notre première session d'entraînement, puis une fille que j'avais vue dans le train des initiés, portant alors les couleurs des Fraternels, s'assit à notre table. Dans le train elle était avec un garçon qui portait les mêmes couleurs qu'elle, mais je ne l'avais pas revu depuis. Il n'avait pas dû survivre au saut, ou ne pas avoir sauté du tout.

\- « Salut, » dit-elle d'une voix calme. « Je m'appelle Judith. » Elle fixa son regard vers Sophie, « Tu as eu de la chance tout à l'heure … s'il t'avait touchée … » continua-t-elle doucement. Sophie lui souri. « Vous voyez cette fille ? » Elle pointa Lisa du bout de son nez, assise à une autre table avec d'autres initiés transferts à qui je n'avais pas encore parlé. « Elle est insupportable. Elle parle tout le temps. Et pas pour dire des trucs intéressants. Vous la connaissez ? » Catherine baissa la tête en hochant un semblant de oui tout en ayant sa main levée. Pat acquiesça en gloussant et tous se mirent à rigoler.

\- « Apparemment on fera du tir cet après-midi ! » lança Pat.

\- « Et tu le sais par … la cantinière ? » lui demanda Steph en gloussant.

\- « Non. J'ai regardé sur le planning de Quatre pendant que je courrais, » lui répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

\- « Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre nouvelle commère ! » m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Une fois notre déjeuner avalé, je pris deux galettes de riz et les rangèrent dans une poche de ma veste. Je n'avais pas mangé grand chose par rapport aux autres, même si la portion que je m'étais servie était inhabituellement grande par rapport à ce que je mangeais avant. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans le ventre.

Dans la salle d'entraînement nous attendaient des pistolets chargés à blanc. Steph, Pat et Rob s'amusèrent à se viser mutuellement avec et à se pourchasser dans la salle. De vrais gosses. Pat visa soudainement Sophie, appuyée au mur à ma gauche, qui sursauta, et il éclata de rire. Elle le rejoignit bientôt imitée par les autres, les joues rouges comme deux tomates. J'avançais vers eux quand Quatre, qui venait d'entrer se racla la gorge. Le pistolet toujours levé devant lui comme une épée, Pat se retourna vers lui et laissa tomber brusquement son bras devant le regard peu amusé de notre instructeur.

\- « Ce sont de vrais armes, initiés. Elles ne sont chargée qu'avec de fausses balles mais peuvent tout de même bien vous blesser. Je vous déconseille de vous en servir comme d'un jouet. » Il se retourna vers le reste des initiés, « Bien, travail identique à celui de ce matin, mais avec des pistolets cette fois. Tout le monde devant une cible, commencez. Quand vous aurez vidé votre chargeur, vous prendrez des balles réelles.»

Je me plaçais entre Sophie et Rob, et attendis encore une fois que quelques uns tirent, avant d'adopter une position similaire à celle de ce matin, tenant mon arme à deux mains, tout en me redressant afin de mieux viser. Le recul de l'arme me surpris et j'hoquetais. J'avais oublié ce détail. J'entendis le ricanement de Victor, mais je l'ignorais. Je repris ma position, et tirais à nouveau. Cette fois-ci je touchais la cible … au niveau du bras, avant que le plastique jaune ne retombe au sol. Sophie réussissait mieux qu'au lancé de couteau et Rob se débrouillait pas trop mal. Je persévérais à tirer encore et encore, sans pour autant réussir à toucher la cible aux points stratégiques.

Quatre nous congédia, mes bras me donnaient l'impression de deux barres de fer, ils ne m'avaient jamais fait aussi mal de toute ma vie. Visiblement je n'étais pas la seule, Steph se faisait masser les épaules par Pat lorsque nous quittions la salle. Je sortis une galette de riz de ma veste et commençais à la grignoter.

\- « Eh faut partager ! » s'exclama Steph, se dégageant des mains de Pat en prenant un morceau de ma galette. Très vite tout le monde en prit un peu.

Arrivés aux dortoirs, je me séparais du groupe. J'aurais aimé aller dehors … sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, voir la ville et ses lumières s'agiter au loin. Et être seule. Je montais chaque escalier que je voyais, sans savoir où je me rendais, jusqu'à atteindre une tour de verre. Je pouvais voir le ciel au travers des carreaux, c'était le début du crépuscule. Montant les dernières marches je sentais la lumière irradier de toutes les directions, je passais une porte en verre et me retrouvais sur un toit couvert de graviers, comme celui sur lequel on avait atterri hier. Hier … ça semblait déjà loin. Je m'avançais vers le bord, on était tellement haut. Bercée par le vent j'avais l'impression de flotter. Je m'assis en tailleurs contre le rebord, et fouillais dans mes poches. J'en sortis ma montre, en la voyant, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle n'était du style des Audacieux, que c'était un objet d'Érudit. Le cadran était rond et simple, le bracelet était plat, large et fin, et il semblait tissé d'or. Il l'était probablement. Il me l'avait offerte pour mon anniversaire. Je caressais le bracelet en le fermant autour de mon poignet.

Je me cambrais, en prenant appui sur mes bras tendus, offrant mon corps au vent, les nuages se parèrent de lueurs orangées, mordorées et roses par endroits. Je m'allumais une cigarette, laissant la fumée embrasser ma gorge puis mes poumons, ses volutes semblaient danser dans le vide, entraînées par le vent. Sans m'en rendre compte je commençais à chanter, les notes semblaient accompagner le vent, le son de ma voix m'enveloppait. Je n'avais pas chanté depuis longtemps.

Je restais ainsi quelques minutes, ou plus d'une heure. Le temps ne semblait plus s'écouler. La lumière du jour disparaissait, laissant place aux lueurs lointaines de la ville. Je crus entendre un bruit derrière moi, mais en me retournant je ne vis personne. Je décidais de rentrer.

* * *

Voilàààà. Oui, ce chapitre a une fin plate. Oui, y a quasiment pas eu d'EricxOC dans ce chapitre. Maaaais, j'espère avoir pu apporter 2-3 petites informations que vous ayez pu vous mettre sous la dent !

Honnêtement j'ai envie de publier la suite dès demain, mais si je balance des chapitres aussi facilement, j'aurais bientôt plus grand chose "d'avance". Donc, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !

Et encore merci à celles (et ceux ?) qui review, follow et même favorisent ma fic ! Vous êtes au top ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 après ... de longs mois d'absence. J'ai eu beaucoup d'imprévus, mêlés à un emploi du temps de ministre, et dès que je pensais avoir enfin un peu de temps pour écrire ... un nouveau truc arrivait. M'enfin, là je suis en vacances définitivement, donc ça devrait aller. Donc désolée pour celles qui attendaient la suite ... J'ai aussi eu du mal à m'y remettre, je trouvais qu'il y avait un truc qui clochait dans ce chapitre. Je sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais ... voilà. Il est pas top. J'essayerais de faire mieux pour le prochain en tout cas. Merci à toutes celles qui suivent ma fic et postent leurs reviews, c'est adorable !**

* * *

Judith semblait avoir définitivement rejoint notre groupe. Et les quelques jours suivants passèrent rapidement. Les entraînements devinrent plus longs, plus durs, et plus complets, on faisaient des pompes, des courses d'endurance dans l'enceinte, et d'autres exercices de musculation, je pouvais voir ma peau s'étirer sur des muscles naissants, je me sentais plus forte, mais aussi plus faible. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à manger suffisamment, même si je me forçais un peu plus chaque jour. Tous les soirs je retournais sur le toit, les nuits arrivaient de plus en plus vite. Je n'avais pas revu Eric depuis. Mais je sentais parfois son regard sur moi aux détours de certains couloirs.

En entrant dans la salle d'entraînement aujourd'hui je fus surprise de le voir. Je m'avançais vers le reste du groupe, Victor arriva et se plaça à côté de moi, je pouvais sentir son regard brûlant sur moi. Lorsque tout le monde fut dans la salle, Quatre se racla la gorge :

\- « Bien, aujourd'hui on va commencer à travailler les techniques de combats. Vous n'allez pas vous battre à proprement parler mais vous entraîner sur des sacs. Mais avant, on va vous expliquer plus amplement comment va se passer le reste de votre initiation. »

\- « Comme vous le savez, vous serez classés. » commença Eric. Un frisson me traversa. Sa voix avait de nouvelles notes plus graves, plus profondes, mais c'était sa voix. « D'abord pendant cette première étape de l'initiation, uniquement entre vous, transferts. Vous serez jugés sur vos résultats aux combats, ainsi que sur le lancé de couteaux et le tir, puis sur certains exercices que vous aborderez plus tard, mais aussi sur votre capacité à apprendre. Je tiens aussi à préciser que si vous enfreignez la moindre règle, vous perdrez beaucoup de points. Vous êtes 15 pour le moment. Vous serez 10 à la fin de cette étape. Les autres finiront sans factions. » Il marqua une pause, et je sentais la main baladeuse de Victor sur ma hanche. « Des questions ? » Sa main descendit sur mes fesses. Je devais lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais absolument pas. Je serrais son avant-bras, y plantant mes ongles. Aucune réaction. « Oui, initiée ? » Eric avait levé la tête vers moi. Ses yeux me poignardaient. Mes muscles se contractèrent. Il connaissait mon nom, mais il ne m'appèlerait plus jamais avec. Je tournais les yeux sur ma gauche, vers Victor. Le regard d'Eric suivit le mien, et se fixa sur Victor, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi froid, dur. « Un problème ? » Victor bredouilla un non, sa main me lâcha.

Je me mis devant un sac, attendant les instructions, ou une quelque démonstration, mais Quatre et Eric discutaient dans un coin. À côté de moi, Steph essayait de donner des coups de poing au sac, mais elle semblait plus se faire mal qu'autre chose, alors que Pat faisait l'idiot en parlant au sien. Je fléchis les genoux et essayais plusieurs position en donnant de légers coups dans le sac pour voir laquelle était la plus adaptée. Sophie m'imita et semblait avoir trouvé la sienne. Petit à petit je donnais des coups plus forts, mais le sac ne bougea quasiment pas.

\- « Je crois qu'il faut au moins que ton poing touche le sac pour que ça marche, Livia ! » me lança Pat en rigolant.

\- « Tu veux te battre ? C'est ça ? » lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Je me tournais vers lui, mettant mes avants-bras en garde.

\- « Eh, on touche pas à ma copine ! » s'exclama Steph en se rapprochant, gardant elle aussi ses bras en position de combat. Quatre apparu dans mon champs de vision, derrière Pat, et se racla la gorge. On retourna assez vite à nos sacs.

Je vis Eric passer dans les rangs, faisant des commentaires ou aidant certains à trouver une meilleure position, enfin, plutôt en leur aboyant qu'ils n'arriveraient même pas à arrêter un fraternel vu leur niveau médiocre. J'ai vu Judith lui lancer un regard noir dans son dos. Quatre faisait de même, en moins rabaissant, cependant, et aida Steph à mieux frapper, redressant sa position et bloquant sa taille pour la rendre plus rigide. Même elle avait l'air d'une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il s'arrêta derrière moi, et me dit simplement de frapper plus fort. Et c'était ce que j'avais essayé de faire pendant encore plusieurs heures. J'étais épuisée. J'arrivais à faire bouger le sac, mais par rapport aux autres ce n'était rien, seule Sophie y arrivait encore moins bien que moi. Je croisais le regard glacé d'Eric, il releva un sourcil percé, le métal brilla sous la lumière des spots.

J'avais cette étrange impression en le regardant. Comme si tous mes organes se serrer, se tordre. C'était chaud et doux. Mais douloureux. Je détournais le regard et essayait de frapper le sac encore et encore. L'heure du déjeuner arriva, Quatre pris la parole :

\- « Quand vous reviendrez un premier classement sera affiché. Si vous êtes sous la ligne rouge, c'est que vous êtes dans les 5 derniers. » Et il nous congédia. J'attendais que tout le monde soit parti de la salle en fixant délibérément Eric. Il le remarqua mais n'en fit rien, suivant du regard chaque initié qui sortait, avant de venir vers moi. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Il avait parlé bas, mais on aurait dit qu'il m'avait aboyé dessus. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je pris une profonde inspiration, me préparant à lui répondre. J'ouvris la bouche. Aucun mot ne sortit. Je fermais les yeux, serais les poings sortis de la salle.

Et même, dans l'hypothèse où je lui aurais effectivement dit quelque chose, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je n'avais même plus envie d'y penser. L'entraînement était épuisant. Je devais me concentrer sur ça.

Je me servis une part aussi grosse que celle de Pat au déjeuner, Catherine me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds lorsque j'engloutis ma première fourchette, plutôt énorme. Et je continuais, participant peu aux conversations, me concentrant sur mon repas. J'avais envie de vomir. Je mis comme à chaque fois deux galettes de riz dans mes poches et nous repartîmes en salle d'entrainement.

Sur le tableau numérique, mon nom était sous la ligne rouge.

1\. Art 2. Rob 3. Philippe 4. Pat 5. Victor

6\. Laetitia 7. Steph 8. Jo 9. Judith 10. Catherine

_11\. Lisa 12. Livia 13. John 14. Sophie 15. Madge_

La pièce semblait bouger autour de moi, je voyais quelques visages heureux, puis les murs qui tournaient, encore et encore, des sons sourds me parvinrent, et je sentis qu'on empoignait mon bras, je me rattachais à cette prise, m'agrippant à la réalité. Je tournais la tête, c'était Rob, je vis son regard azur et dur me fixer. Les murs cessèrent de danser autour de moi, je sentais à nouveau le sol sous mes pieds. J'avais la nausée. Mon ventre fut pris de spasmes, je passa un bras autour, et me libérant de la poigne de Rob je couru jusqu'aux toilettes. La portion gargantuesque de pâtes et le classement avait eu raison de mon estomac. Tout en me précipitant devant une cuvette immaculée je sentis mon corps se tordre. Quelqu'un me tenait les cheveux. Je remerciais mentalement cette personne durant mon calvaire. Les spasmes prirent fin mais je continuais de trembler. Je m'essuyais la bouche lorsque mes cheveux retombèrent sur mes épaules. Je me relevais assez gauchement pour voir qui m'avait aidé, mais la silhouette passa la porte quand je me retournais. Mais je le savais. C'était lui.

Je tirais la chasse et bu, avant de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Mes traits étaient moins émaciés qu'à mon arrivée, mais j'étais toujours aussi pâle, et à part quelques muscles çà et là, je n'avais pas tant épaissit que ça. Ma poitrine se soulevait à chacune de mes inspirations. Je me recoiffais tant bien que mal, passant quelques mèches dorées derrière mes oreilles, avant de lancer un dernier regard à mon reflet. Tout le monde était déjà devant une cible lorsque je revins, je vis les yeux inquiets de Sophie, et lui souris pour la rassurer. J'allais devoir faire des efforts. Beaucoup d'efforts.

* * *

« Ce soir il y a une fête, apparemment, » nous dit Pat. « On y va ? Ça nous changera les idées ! »

« Évidemment ! » lui répondit Catherine. Tout le monde acquiesça.

Les filles décidèrent d'aller s'acheter des vêtements, Jo' les accompagna, et j'en profitais pour m'exiler sur le toit. Une fois arrivée, je m'assis près du bord, sortant ma montre pour la poser devant moi, puis mes galettes de riz, je m'allumais une cigarette et croquais dans la galette blanche. Les soirées étaient de plus en plus fraîches, je remontais la fermeture éclair de ma veste et commençais à chanter. Le ciel allait du turquoise à un bleu foncé profond où quelques étoiles naissaient, au-dessus des lueurs de la ville. Je me redressais, alerte, quelqu'un était là.

« Tu chantes vachement bien dis-donc ! » siffla Pat. Je me relâchais, soulagée.

« Tu m'as suivie ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui, après ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi je me suis dit que tu mangerais bien quelque chose avant ce soir. » Je lui souris lorsqu'il apparu dans mon champs de vision. Rapidement je repris ma montre pour la ranger. Il avait deux sandwichs dans les mains, il m'en passa un. « Jambon-fromage. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous y rajoute des cornichons. »

« Et ça t'as coûté combien de points ? » lui demandais-je en rigolant, enlevant le film plastique autour du pain.

« Une fortune ! » tonna-t-il. « Surtout les cornichons ! » On rit tous les deux, avant de croquer dans notre en-cas. Je sentis une vague de chaleur et de bien-être me traverser. C'était irréel, d'être ici, d'observer la ville, à la tombée de la nuit, un jambon-fromage de luxe dans les mains.

La nuit étant arrivée, on décida de rentrer. Je commençais à avoir froid. Dans les dortoirs tout le monde s'apprêtait. On avait raté le diner. Je vis une robe posée sur mon lit, et Steph me sourit :

« Je me suis dit que t'allais quand même pas y aller en tenue d'entraînement ! » dit-elle. La robe était simple, noire, mais elle avait un décolleté en V vertigineux. Je me retournais vers les filles.

« Vous avez choisi quoi vous ? » Sophie avait mis une mini-jupe, des talons et un haut en mailles fines, transparent, sa tenue mettait sa fine et frêle silhouette en valeur. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs avec des barrettes, si bien qu'ils encadraient son visage comme une coiffe de plumes. Catherine avait mis un pantalon noir droit, mat, et un chemiser, s'était passé du khôl sous ses yeux noisettes qui semblaient parsemés d'or, et elle s'était fait un chignon catastrophique. Je ris doucement en voyant sa coiffure. « Tourne-toi, je vais t'arranger ça ! »

J'enlevais difficilement l'élastique enchevêtré dans ses mèches châtain, et pris la brosse qu'elle tenait dans sa main, je démêlais doucement ses cheveux, avant de les regrouper sur le haut de sa tête. Je passais un élastique autour, et pris une épingle à Sophie pour fixer les quelques mèches rebelles, qui retombaient en cascade autour du chignon décoiffé.

« C'est mieux, non ? » demandais-je à mon modèle, arquant un sourcil.

« Oui, » répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « Maintenant va te laver avant qu'on te laisse seule ! » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je lui obéis me dirigeant vers les douches. L'eau était froide, voir carrément glacée. Ça m'apprendra à la prendre après tout le monde. Je sortis en frissonnant. Je tendis la main pour tenter d'attraper une serviette, mais n'en trouvais pas. Super. Cherchant le tissus blanc des yeux, je vis Lisa le tenir entre deux doigts devant moi.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! » soupirais-je. Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Elle s'était rapprochée de Victor ces derniers jours. Genre vraiment rapprochée.

« Finalement, je vois pas ce qu'il a pu trouver d'exceptionnel chez toi. Enfin, à part avoir ouvert tes cuisses aussi facilement devant lui. » Je me mordis la joue, essayant de me calmer. Elle se tenait au niveau de la séparation entre le dortoir et les douches. Si j'allais lui récupérer la serviette tout le monde me verrait nue. Et je pourrais aussi lui refaire le portrait facilement. La tentation était forte. Elle ricana bruyamment. « Venez voir ça les garçons, je crois que j'ai réussi à la rendre encore plus folle ! » Et puis merde.

Fulminante de colère, j'enjambais les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'elle, nue comme un vers, mes cheveux mouillés collés sur ma peau, telle une sauvage et lui sautait dessus, lui arrachant la serviette des mains, pour me la passer autour, et lui enfonçais mon genou dans le torse. De l'autre côté du dortoir, quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Je tournais la tête en me relevant, pour voir tous les regards écarquillés des autres initiés … et de notre instructeur :

« Si vous pouviez garder ça pour les prochains entraînements, ça serait mieux. » Je rougis violemment, sentant mon visage et mon cou irradier de chaleur, je passais une main sur mes épaules pour sortir mes cheveux de la serviette. « Si vous comptez participer à la fête ce soir, garder en tête que demain matin aussi vous devrez vous entraîner. » Il marqua une pause, soupira fortement en me regardant à nouveau et partit. Judith me rejoint assez vite, son regard maternel se posant sur moi.

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle était cinglée, » me dit-elle en passant ses bras sur mes épaules. « Allé, viens, je vais te maquiller. » Elle me ramena vers nos lits, elle avait pris celui à côté à côté du notre depuis quelques jours. Steph coiffait sa chevelure rousse et me fit son plus espiègle sourire.

« Jolis nénés dis-donc ! Catherine a pas menti ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tout le monde rigola. L'adrénaline redescendue je laissais la pression s'en aller dans un rire nerveux.

« J'espère que vous avez bien profité du spectacle, ça n'arriva pas tous les jours ! » lançais-je.

La serviette autour de mes cheveux, Judith me mit une bonne dose de fard à paupières et de me mascara puis tinta mes lèvres de rouge cramoisi. Je mis des talons que Steph avait achetés, mais qui lui faisaient trop mal. Elle les avait troqués pour ses rangers d'entraînement. Enfin prête, je souris malicieusement.

\- « Alors, on va se bourrer la gueule ou quoi ? »

La fosse était enfumée, des lumières vives formaient des raies colorées ça et là. Un couinement d'émerveillement s'échappa de mes lèvres, la musique battait selon un rythme décousu, incroyablement forte, elle semblait vibrer jusque dans les murs, on repéra rapidement le bar, et on décidait de se payer une bouteille d'alcool fort avec nos points et on s'installa autour d'une table. Je me mis sur la banquette, entre Catherine et Rob. Je descendis un premier verre cul-sec. Sophie me dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Tu te rappelles la fois où le toit de lu lycée était fermé pendant quelques jours ? » lui demandais-je.

\- « Oui, personne n'a su pourquoi il était fermé, » me répondit-elle, toute la table me regardait, ne voyant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- « On avait fait une soirée la veille, avec quelques Sincères. Et on a un peu foutu le bordel. » Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. « Les Érudits ne sont pas que de grosses têtes pensantes. On sait aussi s'amuser ! » En même temps, la moitié des Érudits qui avaient participé à la soirée étaient maintenant des Audacieux. Pat me lança un regard incrédule, descendit son verre aussi vite que moi et nous resservit, me mettant au défi. Je finis mon deuxième verre avant lui. Je sentis la liqueur brûler ma gorge en coulant. L'alcool s'empara de mon corps, le berçant dans un nuage de chaleur.

Je me levais, Catherine m'imita, puis bientôt presque toute la table. Je m'avançais et commençais à me mouvoir selon la musique. Je m'approchais de Steph, passant mes bras sur ses épaules puis autour de son cou, nos corps en rythme, on dansait. Je sentis un bras passer autour de ma taille, je délaissais Steph qui tira Pat de sa chaise pour l'emmener danser, et me retournait vers mon partenaire. Avec mes talons, je dépassais Rob de quelques centimètres. Je m'accrochais à lui, me collant contre son torse. On restait comme ça quelques minutes, avant qu'il parte au bar. Je vis Sophie devant moi et la rejoins, plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches les faisant bouger en rythme. J'étais bourrée. Rob revint et me tendit un verre.

\- « Vous montez un fond caritatif pour moi ou quoi ? Je vais vous ruiner si vous continuez à me payer des trucs comme ça ! » Il sourit. La musique était trop forte pour parler. Je pris le verre, le sirotant doucement.

Commençant à fatiguer, je retournais m'assoir, bientôt rejointe par Jo', qui dansait avec Judith. Je posais ma tête conte son épaule. On avait jamais été proches mais il avait toujours été sympa avec moi. Il m'avait défendue une fois, lorsque j'avais eu une dispute avec Victor. Je ne l'avais jamais remercié. Judith revint le chercher, et je manquais de m'étaler de tout mon long sur la banquette quand il se leva. Je me redressais, tout le monde dansait, et la bouteille qu'on avait achetée était vide. Je partis en acheter une autre. Lorsque je revins certains s'étaient assis. Je les resservis et repartis danser.

Je fus soudain poussée en avant par une armoire à glace, qui manqua de me faire tomber avant de s'excuser. En relevant la tête je tombais nez-à-nez avec Eric. Il fronça ses sourcils, il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je le vis jouer des coudes. Il allait partir. J'agrippais son bras aussi fort que je le pouvais.

\- « Attends, » soufflais-je. Il avait arrêté d'avancer, mais ne cilla pas. Je remontais ma main sur son bras. C'était peut-être l'alcool, peut-être la fatigue ou lui tout simplement, mais je n'avais qu'une envie : me perdre en lui. « Je … » Il baissa la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. « J'ai besoin de toi. » Je me laissais tomber contre son torse, et il passa son bras libre autour de moi. Sa main sur mon dos me brûlait. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi pour toujours. Je n'avais plus envie de lui crier dessus, de lui déballer tout ce que j'avais pu vivre cette année, ou combien j'avais souffert de son départ. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Je relevais la tête et croisait son regard, glacé et distant. Presque méprisant. Je déglutis et ses yeux s'adoucirent.

\- « Je t'ai connue plus combattive que ça Liv, » souffla-t-il avant de me lâcher et de partir. Je restais figée au milieu de la Fosse et des gens.

J'avais envie d'aller le voir, mais me retins, si j'allais le voir, ce serait l'alcool qui parlerait. Je décidais de rentrer avant de faire une connerie. Je salua mes amis et remonta péniblement les escaliers, je comprenais pourquoi Steph n'avait pas voulu de ces chaussures au final. Je fis une pause en arrivant dans un couloir. Il faisait diablement froid.

J'entendis des pas, et relevais la tête pour apercevoir Victor à l'autre bout, visiblement il avait pas mal bu lui aussi, sa démarche était chaotique. Il me vit et se dirigea vers moi, il manqua de se rétamer à quelques mètres. _Et merde._

\- « Tu sais, Lisa est peut-être une salope, mais elle m'a rappelé à quel point t'étais baisable ! » balança-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

\- « Laisse-moi, » soufflais-je. Il ne m'entendis pas.

\- « Ça te dirais un tour de plus ? Si je me rappelle bien t'aimais pas mal ça dans mes souvenirs ! » Il se rapprocha de moi, je pouvais sentir la chaleur dégagée par son corps, il me répugnait. « Allé, viens-là ! C'est pas les 2-3 kilos que t'as gagnés qui vont changer quelque chose ! » Il me bloqua contre la paroi rocheuse, et passa une main sous ma robe, tout en posant sa bouche sur mon cou. Je trouvais la force de bloquer sa main avant qu'elle ne monte plus. J'avais dessaoulé d'un coup.

\- « Lâche-moi. » Ma voix était dure et froide.

\- « Pas cette fois. Tu vas me donner ce que je veux. » Son autre main agrippa mes cheveux et je sentais ma tête fût renversée en arrière.

\- « Lâche-moi je te dis ! » criais-je. Je m'étais promis de ne plus le laisser me toucher.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! » Je ne reconnu pas tout de suite la voix, mais lorsque Victor se décolla de moi, je vu la silhouette de Quatre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il arriva rapidement. « Je pense que vous devriez aller vous coucher, initiés. Vous avez un entraînement demain matin. » Victor s'en alla sans demander son reste, mais je restais là. Avait-il compris ce qui venait de se passer ? M'avait-il secourue ou pensait-il simplement arrêter deux initiés un peu trop entreprenants ?

\- « Merci. Je … Merci, » dis-je simplement. Il me lança un sale regard.

\- « Ne te laisse plus faire. La prochaine fois je ne serais pas là pour t'aider. » Et il partit.

J'attendis un peu dans le couloir, je ne voulais pas être seule avec Victor dans le dortoir. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol glacé et m'allumais une cigarette. Mes mains tremblaient. Je tirais nerveusement sur ma robe comme pour effacer le souvenir de ses mains sur mes cuisses. Steph et Pat arrivèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous en marchant de travers.

\- « Bah ! On pensait que tu dormais déjà ! » me lança ce dernier. Steph releva la tête, un rot lui échappa, ce qui me fit rire.

\- « Nan, j'ai croisé Victor en chemin … » avouais-je, je baissais les yeux. J'aurais dû rien dire.

\- « Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quoi ? » me demanda Pat, je vis de l'inquiétude dans le regard hagard de Steph.

\- « Rien, rien, Quatre est arrivé à temps. » Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça non plus. _Quelle conne._

\- « À temps ? À temps pour quoi ? » fulmina-t-il.

\- « Rien, rien, ça va. » Je ne pu m'empêcher de tirer à nouveau sur ma robe, Pat le vit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Steph marmonnait des injures inaudibles. « Allé, viens toi, on va te coucher, » dis-je, en soutenant Steph de l'autre côté. Une fois au dortoir, on la mit dans mon lit.

\- « Bonne nuit vous deux, reposez-vous bien, » nous dit Pat. Steph marmonna encore quelque chose.

\- « Toi aussi, » lui répondis-je pour nous deux, grimpant dans le lit de Steph. Je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir tenu jusque là et d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'essaye de poster le suivant au plus vite, en espérant que ma fic vous intéresse toujours !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voici le chapitre 5, j'ai décidé de le publier assez vite, histoire de compenser ma (très) longue absence !**

**Merci pour vos reviews** (Lamariedange, LadyAmethyste, BellaMcCarthy, Laufina, Betouny, JannelleP et NoemieFrancia)** encore une fois, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Pour ce qui est de la suite de l'histoire, il y aura bien du EricxOC. Seulement je compte faire durer ça sur le temps, et travailler sur le relation au-delà de la simple relation amoureuse-physique entre les deux. Je compte aussi développer l'histoire de Livia, d'où le fait que vous trouverez aux débuts de certains de mes prochains chapitres des flashback, en _italique_, ce qui m'amène à mon prochain point : il y aura un flashback dans ce chapitre au début, mais je vous préviens, c'est en Rating M. Je vais d'ailleurs définitivement passer la fic en M. Si vous estimez être trop "sensible" pour ça, ou qu'en cours de route ça devient "trop" pour vous, vous pouvez passer cette partie du chapitre sans problème. Ce sera certainement l'un des moments les plus crus de la fic (même si je tenais pas à en faire un passage hyper long).**

**Maintenant pour répondre à vos autres questions je vais éclaircir quelques points da ma fic : le pourquoi du comment mon OC a choisi la Faction des Audacieux viendra plus tard, mais ce sujet sera évidemment abordé ; concernant le fait que les Érudits fassent la fête, ils sont jeunes, et l'intellect se nourrit d'expériences et d'expérimentations en tout genre, et rien ne dit qu'ils soient "coincer", vu que c'est plutôt les Altruistes qui le sont, enfin, dans ma tête en tout cas, on en apprend pas beaucoup sur le style de vie de la faction d'origine de mon OC dans les livres ; l'histoire se passe un an après l'initiation d'Eric et Quatre, et donc un an avant les évènements des livres ; je compte développer la relation passée entre Eric et mon OC entre les _flashbacks_ et leurs futures interactions.**

**Bref, voilà-voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_\- « Livia ? » Je me redressais. J'étais appuyée contre le mur en bois de la salle en escaliers, et mon esprit avait depuis longtemps dérivé loin du cours auquel j'assistais. - « Tu peux aller me faire des photocopies de ces polycopiés pour toute la salle. Vu que tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis, autant faire quelque chose d'utile, non ? » Je ravalais ma salive et décroisais mes jambes. M. Hacklett était le seul prof à nous tutoyer. C'était aussi le plus jeune enseignant de tout le lycée. J'hochais la tête et me levais, attrapant le paquet de feuille qu'il me tendait._

_\- « Je vais l'accompagner, j'ai peur qu'elle n'arrive pas à porter toutes les photocopies seules, monsieur, » proposa Victor. Je souris derrière les cheveux qui cachaient mon visage._

_\- « Certainement, » acquiesça le prof d'ingénierie mécanique._

_J'attendais Victor en bas de la salle, il m'ouvrit la porte et je passais sous son bras pour sortir. On avait longé deux couloirs seulement quand il afficha un sourire goguenard et m'attira à lui en prenant en coupe l'une de mes fesses sous ma jupe. Je gémissais, ça lui plaisait._

_Il ouvrit une porte à sa droite et me poussa brusquement à l'intérieur. Il suivit et je lançais le tas de feuilles sur un meuble, une étagère, le sol. J'en avais rien à foutre. Je déglutis quand il fondit sur moi, m'emprisonnant entre son corps et une commode. Mon corps réagit au contact immédiatement, il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire._

_Ses mains avaient remonté ma jupe abruptement jusqu'à ma taille et s'apprêtaient à redescendre pour retirer mes sous-vêtements. Je relevais les jambes pour les passer autour de lui et tendais les bras pour déboutonner son jean. Je poussait un soupir railleur quand je vis qu'il n'avait même pas de sous-vêtements, sa verge se dressant directement entre lui et moi. Je prenais appuis d'une main sur la commode, en attrapant son épaule de l'autre. En un souffle il s'était enfoncé en moi. La douleur força à m'arquer vers lui, tout en plantant mes ongles dans son épaule. Il laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. _Connard si tu savais comment ça fait de se faire pénétrer à sec.

_Je n'avait pas envie de ça. Je ne l'appréciait même pas. Mais pour quelques minutes, je pouvais oublier tout le reste. Et me sentir vivante, mon corps fléchissant à chacun de ses coups de reins, beaucoup trop forts. Plus il allait vite, plus j'enfonçais mes ongles dans sa chair. Je serrais les dents à chaque fois que mon dos cognait un peu trop fort le meuble sur lequel j'étais._

_Enfin, mon corps commençait à réagir, et tout ce que je pouvais ressentir était la boule de chaleur qui grandissait dans mon bas-ventre, la douleur à chacun de ses mouvements et ce dégoût pour moi-même, plus fort que jamais. Il enfouit sa tête entre mon cou et mon épaule, y mordant la chair tendre. Soudain, ma tête bascula en arrière et il me couvrit la bouche de sa main, et étouffa le son produit par cet ersatz d'orgasme. La boule de chaleur se dissipa, et je le sentis venir à son tour. Je le laissait à peine faire, le dégageant déjà en posant deux mains sur sa poitrine :_

_\- « Putain Victor ! Pas encore ! » criais-je. Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Je détournais le regard. Il me lança un chiffon sans dire un mot, me laissant m'essuyer. J'en avais sur toute la cuisse._

_\- « Essuie ton visage aussi, » me dit-il froidement. Je lui lançait un regard incrédule. Il m'en renvoya un méprisant. « T'as pleuré. Encore une fois. »_

_Je détournais le regard et passait un coin du chiffon sous mes lunettes, avant de remonter ma culotte, baisser ma jupe et remettre en place mon gilet. Je l'entendis soupirer, il avait pris le paquet de feuilles et attendait que j'aie fini pour ouvrir la porte. _Quel gentleman …

* * *

Un bruit métallique résonna dans ma tête, donnant naissance à des centaines de répliques chaque seconde. Ça tapait, et tapait encore, mon crâne semblait parcouru de vibrations qui se réverbéraient les unes les autres. J'avais une migraine carabinée. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière fut tellement vive que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le spot à quelques centimètres de mes yeux. Je vis Quatre, au loin, sa silhouette se dessinant petit à petit dans le halo de lumière :

\- « Bien, je vois que vous êtes réveillés … je vois aussi qu'il y en a qui ont un peu trop fait la fête hier. Vous aurez, juste pour cette fois, 30 minutes de plus avant de commencer l'entraînement, mais je veux tous vous voir à la cafétéria dans 15 minutes, » déclara-t-il. Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent. _Et merde._

Je sortis du lit, manquant de tomber, et tirait Steph' hors des draps. Elle grogna mais se laissa faire. Je la mis sous la douche encore habillée et ouvrit le jet d'eau froide, et couru aussi vite que possible à la douche opposée. Elle n'allait certainement pas aimer ça, mais elle serait sortie du cirage au moins. Après m'être lavée je filais dans le dortoir passer des habits propres. Sophie semblait sur un petit nuage, alors que je me contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour rentrer dans un haut de sport. Certes je n'étais pas sèche, mais ce n'était pas ça : j'avais pris du poids. Je souriais. Une partie de moi en était heureuse, fière même. L'autre m'insultait et me tuait intérieurement. Je me dégoutait. Sophie interrompit mes pensée :

\- « C'est quoi cette marque sur ton cou ? » me questionna-t-elle. Je finis par réussir à mettre le haut en microfibre correctement, et me regardais dans le miroir. J'avais les cheveux en pagaille et un joli suçon violacé au-dessus de la clavicule.

\- « Je vais le tuer. Putain je vais le tuer. » grognais-je. Sophie se contenta de se pincer les lèvres. Je scrutais le reste du dortoir, Victor et toute sa bande étaient déjà partis. Il avait de la chance.

Enfilant difficilement un leggings et une polaire, je constatais à nouveau ma prise de poids. Je passais mes mains sur les formes et muscles naissants de mes cuisses … mes cuisses. Un frisson me traversa au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Je motivais tout le monde à accélérer le mouvement et aidais Steph' à s'habiller pour me faire pardonner, puis je lissais avec mes doigts mes cheveux avant de les attacher, et remontait le zip de ma polaire jusqu'en haut, afin de cacher la marque qu'il m'avait laissée.

La nourriture disposée sur les tables lors du petit-déjeuner donnait une envie folle, je me servis de tout, pancakes, sirop, confitures, pain, fruits, et pris deux galettes de riz dans mes poches. Tout le monde avait mangé autant qu'il le pouvait, notre petite soirée nous avais affamés. Mon ventre me tiraillait tellement j'avais mangé, mais je comptais garder ce repas là. Pat se pencha en arrière et gonfla son ventre avant de le tapoter, Rob, à côté de lui, l'imita et tout le monde rigola. Regardant l'horloge je vis qu'il était temps d'aller à l'entraînement. On se leva difficilement pour se diriger vers la salle. Je sentais une présence familière et intima aux autres d'avancer, je leur dis que je les rattraperais. Je me retournais, il était là. Une fois seuls, il se rapprocha et posa une main sur mon épaule. Ses cheveux, rasés sur les côtés mettaient ses traits saillants en valeur, durcissant son visage, ses piercings et les tatouages qui remontaient son cou complétaient le look. Il était maintenant incroyablement musclé. J'étais surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué hier soir. Je devais vraiment être bourrée.

J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait faire éclater ma cage thoracique tellement il battait fort, je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier, tout en plongeant mon regard dans le sien, métallique et dur. Il ne dégageait quasiment plus que ça, de la dureté. Et de la froideur. Sa main descendis sur mon bras, tout en réaffirmant sa prise.

\- « Ça va ? Quatre m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » Je ne compris pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait parlé si doucement, j'essayais encore de comprendre ses mots. Puis une colère remonta en moi, des tréfonds de mon esprit, de mes tripes, de tout mon être. Ce sentiment que j'avais enterré pour me protéger de moi-même, bien qu'il ait toujours été là. « Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'utile. » Je dégageais mon bras de son emprise, serrant mon poing, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma peau, je devais me contrôler, mais je n'y arrivais pas. _Quand est-ce que LUI avait fait quelque chose d'utile pour la dernière fois ?!_

\- « Parce que t'en as quelque chose à foutre maintenant de comment je vais ?! Vraiment ?! Tu m'as abandonnée, putain ! » crachais-je telle une gerbe de feu qui brûlait ma bouche à chaque mot, à chaque syllabe. Je continuais sur une voix plus calme, « J'ai compris, pourquoi tu avais changé de Faction, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, merde. Tu ne m'as rien dit, tu t'es barré et je me suis retrouvée seule. Mon frère aussi m'a laissée livrée à moi-même face à eux. Il est resté chez les Érudits mais il avait pas les couilles qu'il fallait pour ne serait-ce revenir qu'un soir, j'ai dû le voir, quoi ? Deux, peut-être trois fois, cette année ?! » Je m'arrêtais pour reprendre mon souffle. Des larmes acides brûlaient mes joues. Je me rapprochais de lui. « Alors pour répondre à ta question, non, ça ne va pas. Mais hier soir ce n'était rien. Absolument rien. Rien du tout par rapport à ce que j'ai vécu toute cette putain d'année. Je n'arrive plus à manger, ni à dormir correctement. Et encore mieux, je suis entrain d'échouer à l'initiation. Alors je te remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de considération aujourd'hui. »

Je m'en allais sans me retourner, séchant mes larmes et couru presque jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement. Je pouvais jurer avoir un poignard enfoncé dans le coeur. Tout le monde était là, Quatre expliquait l'exercice du jour, en faisant une démonstration sur un sac de frappe. Je fus la première à frapper le mien, le faisant décoller en face de moi, je m'écartais pour éviter son retour. Au moins ma colère m'avait servie à quelque chose, et avait chassé ma gueule de bois. Au bout d'un moment, Quatre vint corriger ma position et m'encouragea à continuer. La matinée passa très vite. J'avais de légères contusions sur les poings et les phalanges, mais elles ne faisaient pas mal.

\- « Fiouuuuh, impressionnant ! » me souffla Rob lorsqu'on quittait la salle. « Je le savais que t'étais pas du matin ! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant que t'arrives mais au moins t'as dû rattraper des points ! » Je lui souris, et avançais en dansant légèrement, me rappelant la musique de la veille. Une fois à table je me calmais. Je devais manger si je voulais progresser, et je m'étais épuisée sur le sac de frappe.

\- « Alors, Livia, dis-nous ton secret pour avoir une telle force ! » lança Catherine, visiblement mes progrès n'avait échappés à personne.

\- « J'ai imaginé que c'était Victor que je frappais, » répondis-je simplement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Tout le monde rigola, Pat, en face de moi, tendis le bras vers moi.

\- « Tape m'en 5 ! » Je m'exécutais. Sa main encore en l'air, son regard se fixa derrière moi, il fut vite imité par tout le groupe, avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, j'entendis la voix de Lisa.

\- « Salope ! » Et je sentis un liquide glacé couler dans mon dos, une décharge électrique traversa mon corps. Réprimant une cascade de frissons, je m'efforçais de faire mon plus beau sourire et me tournai vers elle.

\- « Merci ! J'avais tellement chaud, ça fait du bien de se rafraîchir ! » Tout le monde rigola, Lisa parti en fulminant, on aurait dit une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Une fois hors de sa vue, je me retournais et grimaçais.

\- « Je sais pas ce qu'elle a contre toi mais elle t'as de travers, fais gaffe … » souffla Jo'. Je lui souris, il savait très bien que tout ça était à cause de ma relation passée avec Victor.

J'avalais vite le contenu de mon assiette et partis me changer avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Ma polaire et mon haut étaient trempés. Tant pis, on verrait le suçon. Je brossais mes cheveux, admirant leurs reflets vénitiens, eux aussi avaient repris de la texture. Tout mon corps semblait se porter mieux depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je retrouvais mes amis en salle d'entrainement.

\- « Le classement a été réévalué et il le sera chaque jour. Comme vous pouvez le voir, personne n'a changé de place. Sachez qu'il sera très dur pour vous de remonter le classement, et ainsi de changer de place, » nous dit notre instructeur. Je regardais le classement de plus près, j'attribuais le nom de Laetitia à la fille qui traînait avec Lisa, la transfert qui venait des Altruistes, et donc maintenant Victor et sa bande, Judith nous avait parlé d'elle une fois. Philippe et Madge devait être le couple de siamois qui ne se quittait pas d'une semelle depuis le début de l'initiation. « Cet après-midi vous grimperez des cordes. Je vous laisse vous débrouillez seuls, je viendrais vous aider après. » Il allait se retourner mais s'arrêta, « et si vous vous fracassez par terre, ça sera de votre faute, alors faîtes attention. »

Philippe et Madge s'étaient mis dans un coin, apparemment ils étaient tous deux d'anciens Sincères, mais personne ne les avais vus avant la cérémonie du choix. Si je ne les avais pas vus s'embrasser une ou deux fois j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient frères et soeurs. Ils restaient entre eux, toujours, comme deux … siamois, justement. Ils étaient bizarres. _Vraiment._

Je me mis devant une corde, à côté de Judith. Venant des Fraternels je comptais sur elle pour copier sa technique, elle avait dû grimper sur beaucoup d'arbres. Elle sauta sur la corde, s'y accrochant avec ses mains, puis enroula la corde autour de l'une de ses jambes pour la bloquer entre ses pieds, laissant du leste qui lui permit de se hisser plus haut à la force de ses bras, et elle recommença. Prenant de l'élan, je sautais à mon tour sur ma corde, copiant ses mouvements plus ou moins bien. Une fois que j'estimais maîtriser suffisamment les mouvements, je commençais à grimper plus haut. Mes bras me faisaient déjà mal.

En quelques minutes j'avais atteint le plafond. Je me laissais glisser doucement, mais la corde me brûla les mains, et je me retrouvais alors accrochée à la corde par les pieds. Le sol était à plusieurs mètres de ma tête. Le sang battait à mes oreilles violemment, c'était assourdissant, j'avais le coeur au bord des lèvres. J'essayais de réfléchir, mais je ne réussissais qu'à penser aux dégâts que provoquerait ma chute. _"Si vous vous fracassez par terre, ça sera de votre faute."_ Je fermais les yeux et inspira profondément. Je rouvris les yeux, tirais sur mes manches afin de couvrir mes mains, et attrapa la corde. Je sentais le sang tambouriner dans ma tête.

Je pris quelques inspirations et libéra mes pieds de la corde et laissait mon corps se tordre douloureusement pour retrouver une position normale. Je repassais mes pieds dans la corde et recommençais à descendre, faisant plus attention cette fois à ma prise sur la corde. Je sentis deux mains attraper mes cuisses brusquement et m'y abandonnais, relâchant la corde. Les mains glissèrent jusqu'à ma taille lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Je sentais son torse musclé contre mon dos et laissais ma tête retomber sur son épaule, mon regard croisa le sien, scrutant ses pupilles acier quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me détachais instantanément de lui. La colère brûlait dans son regard. La colère et une étincelle de … fierté ?

\- « Beau rattrapage, première sauteuse. Ça aurait été dommage de t'abîmer le visage aussi vite. » Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase plus froidement et son regard s'était durçit. Me retournant je réprimais un sourire et hocha la tête lentement. Et il partit à l'autre bout de la salle, discuter avec notre instructeur.

Je repris mes esprits et sentis à nouveau les lancinements dans mes bras engourdis, et les brûlures me déchirer l'intérieur des mains. Je les frottais vivement sur mes cuisses, ce qui n'effaça la douleur que momentanément. Mes paumes étaient rouges, je les examinais quelques instants avant de recommencer à grimper, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur autant que possible. À la fin de la séance, Quatre et Eric nous montrèrent une manière de grimper plus efficace, où on devait simplement bloquer la corde entre nos pieds, sans l'enrouler autour de l'une de nos jambes, avant de nous congédier pour la soirée.

Au dîner, tout le monde était épuisé, même Judith semblait fatiguée de cette journée. Je voyais Quatre passer à chaque table où se trouvait des initiés de notre groupe. Il s'arrêta devant la notre.

\- « Dans 3 jours vous aurez la visite de vos familles. » Il balança un regard à toute la table, « dans l'hypothèse où ils viendraient. Et dans 4 jours vous commencerez les combats. Soyez prêts. »

\- « Histoire qu'on commence à s'amocher qu'après qu'ils nous aient vus ? » demanda Catherine à côté de moi, je lui donnais un coup de coude. Un voile d'agacement parcouru son regard, mais il lui répondit quand même.

\- « C'est l'idée. » Et il partit. Pat souleva une fourchette de pâte en l'air.

\- « Moi j'dis que c'est mieux que rien. Imaginez la réaction de nos parents s'ils vous rendaient visite à l'infirmerie ? Il n'y aurait plus de transferts vers les Audacieux. » Pas faux. Je m'efforçais de finir mon assiette. Je voulais retourner m'entraîner plus tard, si on devait commencer les combats dans quelques jours je devais être prête. Hors de question de rester en bas du classement.

Après le dîner je montais sur le toit fumer une cigarette et observer la nuit, j'avais pris un thermos de café avec moi, histoire de vider encore un peu mon stock de points. Le froid était saisissant, je bus une gorgée du liquide amer et brûlant pour me réchauffer. La ville était tellement loin. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ça il y a quelques semaines encore. Je caressais le gravier autour de moi, mes mains me faisaient encore mal. J'écrasais ma cigarette contre le rebord du toit et la jetais dans l'abîme qui me faisait face.

Silencieusement je redescendis les escaliers et me dirigeais vers la salle d'entraînement. Elle n'était pas verrouillée. Quelques sacs étaient encore pendus au fond de la salle. J'enlevais ma veste et la posa à mes pieds, à côté de mon thermos. Je m'assis pour m'étirer, faisant craquer de nombreux os, savourant ce sentiment de bien-être. Je me redressais et me relevais, faisant face à l'énorme sac de sable devant moi. Je pris lentement position, vérifiant mes appuis et commençais à frapper.

Après deux heures à frapper le sac, j'étais épuisée. Je dormais debout, mes derniers coups ne firent même pas ciller le sac, ça ne servait plus à rien de rester là. Je ramassais mes affaires et partis en direction des dortoirs. J'eus la surprise de trouver Steph' dans mon lit, n'ayant pas la force de monter jusqu'au sien, je la poussais doucement et me glissai sous la couette.

\- « T'étais passée où ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

\- « Partie m'entraîner, » répondis-je doucement. Pas besoin que plus de gens soient au courant.

\- « Hmm, dors maintenant. » Je sentis ses bras m'entourer et m'endormis immédiatement.

Au réveil je n'étais pas plus reposée que je ne l'étais en me couchant, je sentis Steph' gigoter sous la couette, le lit n'était pas prévu pour deux, mais on avait quand même réussi à y dormir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et soupira avant de me sourire. Je sortis du lit tant bien que mal, j'avais des courbatures dans les bras. J'avais même dormi avec ma veste. Je me déshabillais et me dirigeais vers les douches. Je m'appliquais à frotter chaque parcelle de ma peau avec du savon, avant de me laisser bercer quelques instants sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Je me sentais déjà mieux. J'attrapais une serviette et partis m'habiller. Dans deux jours je les reverrais. Est-ce qu'ils viendraient ? Je n'étais même pas sûre d'en avoir envie. La seule raison pour laquelle j'aurais voulu les voir aurait été pour leur cracher en pleine face mon épanouissement, depuis que j'étais ici. Mais ce n'était pas une une bonne raison. Vraiment pas.

Au petit-déjeuner j'avalais quelques toasts et remplis mon thermos. Tel une morte-vivante je suivis mes amis jusque dans la salle d'entraînement. Quatre nous montra de nouvelles techniques de frappes, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, sirotant mon café. Je balançais ma tête de gauche à droite sur mes épaules et pris place devais un sac. Je me mis en position et commençais à frapper avec mes coudes comme nous l'avais montré notre instructeur.

\- « Tu serais plus en forme si tu dormais la nuit, initiée. Je te rappelle que tu n'es évaluée que sur tes performances durant les entraînements. » Je me retournais et regardais notre instructeur sans comprendre. « Je suis en poste à la surveillance, et il y a des caméras dans la salle. » J'acquiesçais et retournais à mon sac. « Attends, ça sera plus facile comme ça. » Il corrigea la position de mes coudes presque ... brutalement, et me laissa reprendre mon entraînement.

Au bout d'une heure j'étais déjà plus réveillée. J'allais même aider Sophie à côté de moi. Elle avait fait des progrès. Mais est-ce que ça serait suffisant pour passer la première étape de l'initiation ? Même pour moi je me posais la question.

\- « Alors comme ça on joue aux oiseaux de nuit ? » me demanda Rob durant le déjeuner. Je hochais la tête. _Le bonheur d'avoir des amis venant des Sincères ..._

\- « Essaye de pas te faire griller la prochaine fois, » rigola Catherine.

\- « Promis, j'essayerais ! »

\- « Vous appréhendez la visite de vos parents ? » demanda Sophie.

\- « Je ne sais même pas si les miens viendront … » soupira Judith. « C'est pas trop leur truc aux Fraternels de venir au coeur même de ce qu'ils rejettent. » Rob passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- « J'espère que ma mère m'apportera de sa marmelade surtout ! » s'exclama Pat.

\- « Oh oui, mon Dieu, la marmelade que fait sa mère est juste … hallucinante ! » compléta Catherine.

\- « C'était une Fraternelle avant ? » demanda Judith, un éclat de malice dans le regard.

\- « Ouais j'crois, » lui répondit Pat, il posa ses coudes sur la table et croisa ses mains sous son menton, je croisais son regard rêveur. « Vous devriez la goûter, elle est vraiment bonne. » On aurait presque pu voir le filet de bave à ses lèvres.

Dans la salle d'entraînement, le tableau du classement nous attendait, et surprise, il avait changé : Judith avait gagné 2 places supplémentaires et j'étais passée devant Lisa. Je l'entendis pester. Victor avait aussi gagné une place. Je voulais bien descendre en bas du classement s'il perdait ne serait-ce qu'une place en échange. À côté se tenaient Quatre et Eric devant une table couverte de bandages épais. Un par un ils nous en enroulaient autour des mains pour les protéger afin de reprendre l'entraînement. Je passais avec Eric. Je tendis les mains vers lui, l'observant me les bander, il fit attention à ne pas trop serrer mes paumes, brûlées la veille. Il leva la tête vers moi lorsqu'il eut fini, son visage ne pouvait pas être aussi peu expressif. Sans m'attarder je passais derrière lui rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Eric pris la parole.

\- « Les combats commencent dans 3 jours, au cas où certains d'entre vous auraient manqué l'information. » Son regard se posa sur l'étrange couple que formait Philippe et Madge. « Je resterais avec Quatre durant tous vos entraînements jusque là. Aujourd'hui on vous a bandé les mains, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que l'on fasse encore une fois. » Je regardais mes mains recouvertes par les bandages, seuls mes doigts dépassaient du coton blanc, qui se resserrait autour de mes poignets.

Nous reprîmes les entraînements du matin sur les sacs pendant quelques minutes, nos instructeurs passant dans les rangs.

\- « Tu devrais remonter un peu tes bras, et les tenir plus droits face à toi, » me dit Quatre. Il passa ensuite derrière Sophie et l'aida à trouver une position plus confortable.

Je frappais plus fort qu'avant, les bandages protégeant mes phalanges je n'avais plus peur de me faire mal. À chaque coup je sentais mes muscles se tendre, c'était grisant en un sens. Un peu moins d'une heure après le début de la séance, Quatre et Eric nous demandèrent de nous regrouper au centre de la salle.

\- « Vous allez maintenant vous entraîner à deux, » nous dit Quatre. Plusieurs personnes échangèrent des regards d'incompréhension. « Vous travaillerez votre défense à tour de rôle. » Puis il nous fit une démonstration avec Eric, il mit ses avant-bras devant lui, comme une cage, et parait ainsi les coups d'Eric. Ce dernier y mettait plus de force que nécessaire, mais il ne semblait faire aucun effort, je soulevais un sourcil devant la scène, observant ses muscles danser. J'aurais aimé lui parler calmement, mais ce qu'il s'était passé hier matin me prouvait que je n'en étais pas capable, il avait salement amoché mon égo en changeant de faction sans même me dire au revoir. _Comme si tout tournait autour de moi._ Je m'avançais vers Sophie pour m'entraîner avec elle, mais Laetitia se mit dans mon champ de vision. Elle n'était pas très grande mais n'était pas non plus petite. Ses yeux verts me scrutaient.

\- « Je peux me mettre avec toi ? » me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Là, effectivement, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle venait des Altruistes. Je lançais un regard vers Sophie, elle se mit avec Jo' et Judith. Ça sentait le coup fourré mais je ne pouvais rien dire sans que ça paraisse bizarre.

\- « Ouais, bien sûr, » lui répondis-je, peu sûre de moi. « Tu te mets en position. » Elle releva ses avant-bras devant elle en serrant les poings. « Attends, ne les mets pas aussi proche de ton visage. Et desserre un peu les poings, tu pourras pas amortir les coups sinon. » Elle m'obéit, je hochais la tête. Je commençais à frapper ses avant-bras en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Je préférais éviter les ennuis.

\- « Frappe plus fort initiée, on est pas chez les Fraternels. » C'était Eric, je lui lançais un regard interrogateur, il me le rendit en arquant un sourcil et je retournais à l'exercice, y mettant plus de force, faisant faiblir la défense de ma partenaire. On trouva notre rythme assez vite.

\- « Ça se passe bien ? Je veux dire, avec les autres ? » tentais-je. Autant essayer de communiquer avec un mur.

\- « On a pas besoins de parler. » _Ok._ Je continuais de frapper ses avant-bras, variant les coups.

Après un certain temps Quatre nous dit d'inverser les rôles. Elle frappait plus fort que moi, volontairement, mais je ne bronchais pas, j'arrêtais chacun de ses coups. Elle y mit encore plus de force, je soupirais, je sentais les coups se réverbérer jusque dans mes épaules. Soudain, elle me frappa au ventre. Je me pliais en deux, passant un bras autour de mon torse :

\- « Putain mais ça va pas ?! » hurlais-je. Elle ricanait.

Je me redressais et lui adressais un regard assassin avant de lui attraper les cheveux, les enroulant dans mon poing. Elle était vraiment conne de penser que je ne me défendrais pas. Je lui écrasais le pied du mien, elle passa ses mains autour de ma gorge, et tenta de m'étrangler. J'enfonçais mon genou dans son ventre. Je sentis alors deux bras m'attraper par les épaules et m'emprisonner avant de me tirer en arrière, en voyant Eric faire de même avec Laetitia je devinais que c'était Quatre qui tenait. Je sentais la prise autour de mon cou se relâcher, mon assaillante poussa un cri de fureur en essayant de se libérer des bras qui l'emprisonnait, mais c'était peine perdue. Eric passa tout de même son avant-bras sur son cou, la bloquant contre son torse. _J'aurais aimé être à sa place ... _Je me repris. La prise de Quatre se desserrait.

\- « Essaye de te débattre, initiée, et tu le regretteras. Vraiment, » lui dit Eric d'une voix basse et sourde, elle se calma instantanément. Un frisson me traversa, quand je me rendis compte que tout le monde nous regardait.

\- « Bon, vous autres, allez manger. Vous commencerez 30 minutes plus tôt demain, vous aurez une heure d'entraînement en plus, remerciez vos camarades pour ça. Vous deux, restez là, » dit Quatre en me relâchant. Je serrais les dents.

Je me tournais vers lui, il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Il parti un peu plus loin avec Eric, ils discutèrent quelques minutes, nous lançant des regards de temps à autres, Laetitia et moi nous regardions en chiens de faïence. Ils revinrent vers nous, Quatre pris la parole :

\- « Ce genre de comportement est inacceptable. »

\- « Elle- » tenta Laetitia, immédiatement coupée par Eric.

\- « J'en ai rien à foutre. On vous l'a déjà dit, pas de violence entre initiés hors des combats. » Laetitia marmonna quelque chose. « Quelque chose à ajouter, initiée ?! » Même s'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, des sueurs froides descendirent le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- « Non, rien, » répondit-elle. _Quand on se fait engueuler par un instructeur, qui plus est leader de la Faction, on ferme sa gueule._

\- « Bien, vous allez commencer par me faire 20 pompes chacune, et ensuite vous grimperez chacune à une corde. La première à arriver en haut gagnera 2 places au classement. L'autre en perdra 5. »

\- « Mais, c'est pas- » elle fut à nouveau coupée, par Quatre cette fois.

\- « Plus vite vous vous y mettez plus vite vous pourrez aller bouffer, » souffla-t-il avant de soupirer.

Laetitia se laissa tomber au sol et commença ses pompes. Je choisis une autre stratégie, je tapais une sprint vers les cordes et me laissais tomber au pied de l'une. Je commençais mes pompes, en essayant de les faire le plus vite possible. _5._ Je devais aller plus vite. _10._ Je sentis mes bras tirer, la douleur remontais jusqu'à mes épaules mais je ne faiblis pas. Laetitia était plus forte que moi, et grimpait pas trop mal, mais j'étais plus grande qu'elle. _15._ J'avais mes chances. Et je pouvais pas me permettre de perdre. Arrivant à la dernière pompe je profitais de mon élan pour me redresser et sauter le plus haut possible. Je vis Laetitia faire son saut également, mais me concentrais sur mon ascension. Mes bandages commençaient à partir, et les frottements sur mes paumes ravivaient mes brûlures. J'avalais ma salive et me hissais plus haut. _Je n__'__arriverais jamais __à __rattraper toutes ces places en plus._ Je manquais la corde en essayant de l'emprisonner entre mes pieds, mais je recommençais. Je me hissais encore et encore, le plafond n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. J'entendis un grognement à ma droite. Plus qu'un seul enchaînement et j'y arrivais. Je puisais dans mes dernières ressources et me servait de l'adrénaline pour ignorer la douleur. Enfin, je touchais le plafond, poussant un cri de joie, de fureur, de n'importe quoi. Je repris mon souffle et vit Laetitia sur sa corde, elle n'était pas loin de moi, mais j'avais gagné. Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je redescendis doucement, Laetitia était déjà à terre et sortit rapidement de la salle sans demander son reste. À quelques mètres du sol je lâchais la corde et me réceptionnais sur mes pieds, le choc vibra à travers mes jambes, et remonta jusqu'à mon bassin. _J__'__avais r__é__ussi._ Et j'avais gagné deux places au classement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Ce sourire de fierté, digne de mon égo d'ancienne Érudite. Quatre me sourit également et je sentis la main d'Eric se poser sur mon épaule.

\- « Beau travail initiée. Il semblerait bien que tu puisses passer cette première étape de l'initiation. » Je sentis une chaleur se former dans mon torse.

Trop heureuse pour parler, je sortais de la salle d'entraînement le sourire aux lèvres. Je ferais _tout_ pour réussir.

* * *

_Voilààààààààà ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de tout ça ! Est-ce que le début était trop cru ? J'ai aussi essayé d'améliorer la manière dont mon OC narrait ce qui se passait, l'évolution dans son point de vue est voulue. _

_Ah, et, je sais, j'en envoie dans dans toutes directions entre Eric et mon OC, mais d'un côté, on a un Eric qui ne sait pas trop quoi faire, et de l'autre une initiée givrée en pleines montagnes russes émotionnelles. _

_Merci d'avances pour vos reviews ! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici le chapitre 6 ! J'ai essayé de faire un truc assez cohérent, mais ce chapitre est assez différent des autres. Il y avait une erreur dans le dernier chapitre, corrigée depuis, je m'en excuse, là où vous allez reprendre l'histoire, les combats ont bien lieus dans 3 jours (et donc les visites dans 2). Ce chapitre est remplis d'évènements assez "particuliers" qui s'accumulent, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop lourd ! **

**Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, s'abonnent et plus particulièrement aux trois amours qui m'ont laissé des reviews : Noemiefrancia, LadyAmethyste et Syana Argentia !**

**Pour répondre à vos questions, la relation entre Livia et Victor sera plus amplement abordé, comme l'état (mental) de Livia durant son "année". Il y aura bien sûr de plus en plus d'interaction avec Eric. Je suis surprise que vous appréciez autant mon OC, je pensais pas qu'elle attirerait autant la sympathie, honnêtement. En tout cas, les choses vont se corser. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis, quitte à critiquer ;)**

* * *

En arrivant à la cafétéria je vis des airs inquiets sur les visage de mes amis. Mais mon sourire les dissipa vite.

\- « Alors il s'est passé quoi ? » me demanda Rob, se décalant pour me laisser une place près de lui.

\- « J'ai gagné 2 places au classement, » répondis-je victorieusement. « Et Laetitia en a perdu 5. » Mon sourire c'était agrandi.

\- « Comment ça se fait ça ? » me demanda Steph', souriant elle aussi.

\- « On a fait une espèce de mini marathon, d'abord on devait faire 20 pompes et ensuite grimper une corde. » Judith me sourit, je lui fis un clin d'oeil, c'était grâce à elle que j'avais appris aussi vite.

\- « Bravo ! » me lança Catherine.

\- « Elle a eu que ce qu'elle méritait après tout, » renchérit Pat.

Je me servis et commençais à manger, ils avaient presque tous fini mais il m'attendirent avant de retourner au dortoir. Steph' m'interpella :

\- « Eh ! Je vais me faire des mèches au salon de coiffure, tu viens ? » J'acquiesçais et la suivis dans les couloirs jusqu'à la fosse. Elle avait bien prévu son coup, elle trouva le salon directement, "comme par hasard". « Je vais me faire des mèches plus claires. Tu veux te faire quoi ? » Elle n'avait pas précisé que je devrais aussi faire quelque chose. Je croisais mes bras dans mon dos et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'aimais mes longs cheveux, je ne comptais pas les couper. Et leur couleur aussi, une espèce de blond vénitien, de plus ils regagnaient en épaisseur et brillance depuis que j'étais arrivée. Je vis un flacon de vernis foncé posé sur une table laquée. Je souris.

\- « Oh, j'ai ma petite idée. Tu verras, » lui répondis-je en souriant malicieusement.

L'Audacieuse qui travaillait au salon avait des cheveux rose pâle, qui tirait sur l'orangé vers la fin de son carré plongeant. Elle s'occupa de Steph' et la mit sous une machine chauffante, des morceaux d'aluminium semblaient former un mille-feuilles dans ses cheveux. Elle avait une chevelure sacrément impressionnante, épaisse et volumineuse. Elle revint vers moi, je fixais son piercing sous la lèvre intensément et lui expliquais ce que je voulais. Assez vite je me retrouvais sous une machine à côté de Steph'. On discutait de la journée quelques minutes avant que la coiffeuse ne revienne la chercher. J'étais encore sous la machine quand la coiffeuse avait terminé de s'occuper de Steph', ses cheveux étaient désormais parés de mèches plus claires ça et là, comme de fins rayons de soleil, elle était encore plus radieuse. Je lui dis de repartir aux dortoirs sans m'attendre, elle s'exécuta.

L'Audacieuse me massa la tête en me rinçant les cheveux, avant de me les sécher. Je me tournais vers un miroir. Mes cheveux descendaient en cascades sombres, d'un vert forêt vibrant, autour de mon visage et de mon buste, avec quelques sous-tons plus bleutés sur la fin. Aux reflets presque électriques. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, incrédule, c'était magnifique.

\- « Elle te va vraiment bien cette couleur. » L'Audacieuse me sourit, je la remerciais et repartais vers les dortoirs. « Repasse me voir quand tes racines repousseront. » Ou pas, vu le nombre de points que ça m'avait couté.

Au dortoir je fus accueillie par des murmures de surprise.

\- « Du vert ?! » s'exclama Catherine, son expression choquée fut vite remplacée par un sourire impressionné quand j'acquiesçais.

\- « Wow ! » fit Sophie, « Plus que quelques piercings par-ci par-là et 2-3 tatouages et on dirait une vraie audacieuse ! »

\- « On devrait aller s'en faire ! » s'exclama Catherine, je lui lançais un regard noir malgré mon sourire.

\- « Un autre soir, je crois qu'on a explosé notre réserve de points, là, » lui répondit Steph' en riant.

\- « Oui, ça serait plus sage de garder le peu qu'il nous reste je crois ! » renchéris-je avant de rejoindre leurs rires. D'autres voix me parvenaient de l'autre bout du dortoir, c'était Lisa, je tendis l'oreille, vite imitée par le reste du groupe.

\- « …vu ce qu'elle s'est fait, elle s'est prise pour un arbre ou quoi, » entendis-je, puis, elle se leva et se tourna vers moi, comme si je n'avais rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit, « Tu t'es trompée de faction, les Fraternels c'est pas par là je crois, » me lança-t-elle, avec autant de mépris qu'elle pouvait mettre dans sa voix, avant de ricaner, je vis Judith lever un sourcil puis soupirer. Son commentaire était ridicule.

\- « Fais pas attention à elle, elle est pas vraiment évoluée, » me dit Catherine. Effectivement.

Les conversations continuèrent jusque dans les lits. On s'endormit toutes petit à petit. Je me réveillais soudain, alerte. Mais il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de moi. Je me connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne rendormirais pas de sitôt. Je m'avais dormi dans mes vêtements d'entraînement. Je sortis ma montre de ma poche. Il était une heure et quart. Autant mettre mon temps à profit, je m'asseyais sur le rebord de mon lit et cherchais mes bottes dans le noir, je les attrapais et me dirigeais à pas de loups hors du dortoir. Dans un couloir éclairé j'enfilais mes chaussures et me partis en direction de la salle d'entraînement.

Elle était encore allumée, à tel point qu'on aurait pu se croire en plein jour. _Et apr__è__s on parle du g__â__chis d'__é__nergie des __É__rudits._ Je m'étirais et faisais craquer mes épaules puis mes cervicales, réveillant des souvenirs qui dataient de l'époque où je faisais encore de la gym. Je regardais les sacs de frappes et les cordes au fond de la salle en commençant à courir. L'air s'engouffrait dans mes poumons violemment. Si je choisissais les sacs, je pourrais m'entraîner pour les combats. Mais j'avais encore besoin de m'entraîner à grimper. J'allais commencer par les cordes. Finissant mon troisième tour de la salle je repris mon souffle quelques instants avant de sauter sur une des cordes. Je l'enroulais autour de ma jambe avant de la coincer entre mes pieds et attrapais la corde en me projetant vers le haut. Mes mains étaient presque guéries. Je recommençais autant de fois qu'il le fallait jusqu'à atteindre le plafond. Je me laissais redescendre et refis l'exercice encore une fois. Je maîtrisais cette technique beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Je me laissais à nouveau glisser jusqu'en bas, m'étirais, et sautais encore une fois sur l'enchevêtrement de liens, serrant entre mes doigts chaque torsade. Je remontais mes pieds pour travailler la seconde technique. D'abord lentement, puis plus rapidement. L'erreur de l'autre jour m'avait coûté cher. Mes mains recommençaient à chauffer et une fois au plafond, je décidais d'y rester quelques instants. C'était grisant, l'impression d'être en apesanteur, j'ignorais les lancinements dans mes bras. Le sol était très loin, si je relâchais ma prise j'aurais le droit à un aller direct à l'infirmerie. Je respirais l'air frais de la salle en fermant les yeux. Je lâchais une main. Je tenais encore avec la seconde. Je déserrais ma prise petit à petit en laissant mon corps se courber sous son poids. Je devais être capable de maîtriser une telle situation. Une fois la prise de mes pieds autour de la corde sécurisée et bien vérifiée je lâchais ma deuxième main complètement et me retrouvais pendue par les pieds. Ce n'était pas du tout la même impression que lors de mon "accident". Je me sentais libre. J'allongeais mes bras le plus possible, les étirant vers le sol, comme si je pouvais le toucher et commençais doucement à tourner avec la corde. Un sentiment de calme et de pleinitude m'envahit, j'en avais longtemps langui, la légère brise qui parcourait la salle faisant danser les mèches vertes autour de mon visage.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'entendais ni la porte de la salle claquer ni les pas qui se rapprochaient. Mais j'entendis la voix et dans un élan de surprise j'attrapais la corde avant de retrouver une position normale, toujours dos à mon interlocuteur :

\- « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Cette salle est réservée à l'initiation des novices transferts. » C'était Quatre. Je reconnus sa voix. Je me laissais doucement glisser jusqu'au sol avant de lui faire face. « Ah. C'est toi. Encore. Tu tiens vraiment à t'entraîner alors ? »

\- « Si ça peut me permettre de pas finir KO au premier combat, oui, » lui répondis-je. Il soupira.

\- « Tu ferais mieux de t'entrainer sur les sacs. Tu ne te battras pas contre une corde. »

Je passais devant lui et me dirigeais vers les sacs. Je le vis aller vers le fond de la salle et ne tardais pas à entendre des bruits métalliques venant de l'autre côté alors je commençais à frapper. Je variais les positions et les coups. J'essayais de frapper avec mes jambes le sac mais perdais l'équilibre à chaque fois.

\- « Si tu veux frapper comme ça, il faut prendre appui sur la jambe avec laquelle tu frappes et profiter de ton élan tout en prenant appui sur ton autre jambe. » Je levais la tête, Quatre était à quelques mètres de moi, il avait l'air exaspéré. J'hochais la tête et essayais. J'avais encore du mal à garder l'équilibre mais c'était déjà mieux.

\- « C'est vrai que ça marche mieux … » reconnus-je. Je refaisais le mouvement encore quelques fois avant de plus ou moins le maîtriser, y mettant plus de force, j'arrivais à faire bouger le sac. Il était encore devant moi, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il repartit au bout de quelques minutes et revint avec sa veste sur les épaules et les hanses d'un grand sac dans l'une de ses mains.

\- « Maintenant tu devrais aller te coucher. C'est lors de l'entraînement que tu es notée, pas pendant tes escapades nocturnes. » Il partit. Il avait raison. Mais j'étais encore mal classée, et je refusais de le rester. Et j'étais beaucoup trop bornée pour l'écouter.

Je sortis ma montre de ma poche, il était presque 4h du matin ... effectivement. Je ramassais mes affaires et sortis de la salle. J'allumais une cigarette sur le chemin. La fumée brûlait ma gorge, alors que le froid qui parcourait les couloirs picotait mes doigts.

En arrivant près du dortoir, j'entendis des bruits, des chuchotements. M'approchant doucement je reconnus les voix de Laetitia avec ses aigus et celle de John. Les autres devaient appartenir au reste de leur groupe. Ça sentait vraiment pas bon. Ensuite, j'entendis des pas. Les voix devenaient plus claires à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient.

\- « Tu lui plantes le couteau dans le ventre pendant que je la tiens. Tu seras capable de le faire ? » c'était Lisa. Mon sang se glaça, je ne bougeais pas. Qui comptaient-ils attaquer ? Ma respiration devint plus forte, je mis ma main sur ma bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. S'ils remarquaient ma présence j'était morte. Je posais mes affaires, ma veste et mes chaussures par terre.

\- « Oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit. » C'était Laetitia. Je savais de quoi elle était capable désormais. Je me plaquais contre le mur à l'entrée du dortoir.

\- « Merde, elle est pas là ! » chuchota l'ancienne Sincère. Mon sang se glaça, mes muscles se tendirent. « On fait quoi ?! » Sa voix suintait la panique. J'entendis Laetitia soupirer.

\- « On a qu'à s'attaquer à sa copine la simplette. Elle comprendra le message, » lui répondit-elle. La simplette ? _Merde, Sophie._ Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et vite. Mais quoi ?

\- « C'est bon, je la tiens. Vas-y ! » J'entendis un gémissement, et sans réfléchir, je sortis de ma cachette. Je bondis dans le dortoir et volais entre les lits. Rapidement j'arrivais devant le lit de Sophie, et attrapais une main, puis un couteau. Je tirais dessus, sentant la lame couper ma main comme du beurre, mais il n'y avait aucune douleur. Sophie tentait de hurler mais sa voix était étouffée, le couteau me glissa des doigts. Je sentis des bras, des mains et des ongles sur ma peau. J'essayais de me libérer de cette emprise, mais rien à faire dans ce noir complet.

\- « Réveillez-vous ! Debout ! Vite ! » hurlais-je à pleins poumons. J'entendis des gémissements. « DEBOUT PUTAIN ! » Je faisais ma voix plus pressante en me débattant contre nos assaillantes, Sophie hurla.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda une voix endormie.

\- « Les lumières, bordel ! » Les mains me lâchèrent, j'entendis des pas, et la lumière s'alluma.

Pat' se tenait devant l'entrée du dortoir, une main sur le mur. Catherine était descendue du lit, elle se tenait devant moi. Je vis leurs regard écarquillés, horrifiés. Entre les cris de Sophie et le chaos qui régnait alors que les autres se réveillaient, j'étais perdue. Mon regard se fixa sur le groupe en face de moi, sur John, Art, Victor et sur Lisa et Laetitia. La rage s'empara de moi :

\- « Je vais les tuer, putain, je vais les tuer ! » Je ramassais le couteau, ignorant la douleur que ce geste me procurait, et m'élançais vers Lisa et Laetitia, qui ricanaient. Deux bras me retinrent rapidement. C'était Rob.

\- « Ça ne servira à rien. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi tu devrais y aller, » me dit-il calmement. Je me retournais, perdue. Une vague de colère me traversa à nouveau, rigidifiant mon corps. Il y avait du sang partout. Sur le sol, le lit et Sophie. Pat et Jo la soutenaient déjà, la prenant sous les bras et par la taille. Je sentis la main de Steph' sur mon bras. Je lançais un dernier regard aux deux filles.

\- « Vous nous le payerez. Et cher. Vous ne passerez _jamais_ l'initiation. » Ma voix était grave et désincarnée. On aurait dit une putain de possédée.

Je me retournai et suivis mes amis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Plus on avançait, et plus les gémissement de Sophie devenaient pressants, suppliants. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. J'essayais de repenser à quelque chose qu'elles avaient dit, mais la pensée m'échappa. On arriva devant l'infirmerie. Une audacieuse couverte de tatouages réagit dès qu'elle nous entendit arriver, elle se précipita vers nous.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui lui ai arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle rapidement mais calmement, sans paniquer. Sa voix était extrêmement basse et rocailleuse. Elle devait avoir l'habitude.

\- « On l'a poignardée dans le dortoir pendant qu'on dormait, » lui répondit Jo, réajustant sa prise sur Sophie. Avec un éclair de clairvoyance je me rappelais que j'avais encore le couteau dans la main.

\- « Avec ça, » dis-je en lui montrant la lame. C'était un couteau à viande, un banal couteau comme on en avait au dîner. Quelque chose qu'on utilisait à chaque repas. Un objet quelconque. Les Fraternels ne me semblaient plus aussi ridicule en cet instant.

\- « Oh. » Elle marqua une pause. « Ingrid, vite, j'ai besoin de toi. On a une blessée, » elle lança un nouveau regard à Sophie, gémissante, « Grave. » Elle releva la tête vers nous, « Allongez-la là-bas, » nous dit-elle en pointant un lit d'opération, du moins ce qui y ressemblait le plus dans la grande salle.

Comme elle, qui était ce qui devait le plus ressembler à une infirmière ou un médecin, chez les Audacieux. Loin de l'image des docteurs et des soignants qu'on avait chez les Érudits, et que j'avais passé un an à éviter. Elle avait un chignon noir serré d'où dépassaient des pics métalliques. Une autre femme arriva vite devant nous, alors qu'on était tous allés avec Pat et Jo, qui avaient déposé Sophie sur le lit. La seconde Audacieuse, Ingrid, retira doucement les vêtements de Sophie. Son regard était suppliant. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de détresse dans les yeux de quelqu'un. La première Audacieuse revint avec un chariot de soin, d'où elle prit une seringue. Elle dit quelques mots à Sophie avant de la lui enfoncer dans la gorge, à la carotide, puis elle s'endormit instantanément. Elle nous intima d'aller attendre un peu plus loin. Catherine et Steph s'étaient assises sur un des lits d'infirmerie vide, la première regardait ses mains et la seconde passait les siennes dans ses cheveux frénétiquement. Je scrutais les alentours. Il y avaient quelques lits cachés par des rideaux, et quelques autres occupés, mais l'infirmerie était majoritairement vide.

\- « Ça aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Ou même plusieurs d'entre nous, » dit Catherine, en se relevant soudainement. « On va faire comment maintenant ? » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots.

\- « Ils recommenceront pas, » lui répondis-je froidement, ma voix égale à celle que j'avais eue dans le dortoir. « Ils recommenceront pas parce qu'ils pourront pas. » Je marquais une pause, ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. « Ça serait trop risqué, » ajoutais-je plus doucement. Certains hochèrent de la tête, mais personne ne répondit.

On était tous dans un sale état. Crevés, choqués, déstabilisés et inquiets. Rob passa ses bras autour de moi, j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule, savourant ce moment de répit. La montée d'adrénaline que j'avais eu était belle et bien finie, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de dormir et rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard. Me lever demain, manger des pancakes et oublier tout ce qui était arrivé. Je fermais les yeux, laissant les problèmes s'en aller au loin. Je ne regrettais pas mon ancienne vie. Ma vie d'Érudite. Absolument pas. Mais au moins je ne risquais de me faire tuer dans mon sommeil, là-bas. Je réprimais difficilement quelques larmes. Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mes pensées, c'était l'une des infirmières :

\- « Votre amie va s'en sortir, mais elle va devoir y aller mollo lors des entraînement. » Je me redressais et me libérais de l'étreinte de Rob et de son odeur rassurante. Elle était déjà mal classée. Elle n'allait pas s'en sortir. « Elle passera le reste de la nuit ici. » L'Audacieuse marqua une pause. « Quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ? » Je regardais autour de moi, puis je me rappelais de la douleur qui pulsait dans ma main, comme si j'avais pu l'oublier un seul instant …

\- « Moi. J'ai … j'ai attrapé le couteau à pleine main, » je dis faiblement. Je voulais vraiment aller me coucher et faire de tout ça un mauvais rêves, un simple cauchemar. Accepter l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à nous dans notre sommeil m'était impossible. On ne pourrait jamais se défendre contre ça.

\- « C'était peut-être pas la solution la plus intelligente. Suis-moi. » Je m'exécutai, mais avant de partir, je dis aux autres de retourner dormir. Je saurais bien rentrer seule au dortoir.

En suivant l'Audacieuse je regardais ma main, elle était tailladée horizontalement, la coupure était longue mais pas _trop_ profonde. Je remarquais aussi des zébrures sur mes bras, des traces de griffures. Elle me fit assoir sur l'un des lits vides et commença a désinfecter mes blessures. Ça brûlait. Mais je ne réagissais pas. Je n'en avais plus la force. Catherine avait raison, ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Ça aurait pu être moi, quelque chose tiqua dans mon esprit à cette pensée, mais je décidais d'oublier ça pour le moment. L'Audacieuse mit de la crème cicatrisante sur ma plaie, le gel bleu rafraichit ma blessure et pénétra ma chair, et elle passa une bande de gaze autour de ma main et la serra. Ça aussi, ça faisait mal. Elle l'attacha et me renvoya au dortoir. Je lançais un dernier coup d'oeil derrière moi, vers les rideaux blancs qui cachaient Sophie. Devant le dortoir je ramassais ma veste, et fondis rapidement dans mon lit, dans les bras de Steph, avant d'enfin pouvoir dormir.

Je me réveillais dans un silence quasi-total. Étrange. Je vis de longues mèches orangées apparaître dans mon champ de vision. Steph. Je fronçais les sourcils. Je vis deux gâteaux rejoindre les cheveux devant moi.

\- « On a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée de te laisser dormir encore un peu plus après hier soir. Je t'ai pris deux muffins. Myrtille ou banane ? » me demanda-t-elle en agitant les deux devant moi.

\- « Les deux, » répondis-je en les attrapant, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres, ma main droite me faisait mal. Je me redressais. « Vous avez des nouvelles de Sophie ? »

\- « Elle nous rejoindra directement à l'entraînement. Maintenant habille-toi, on doit vraiment y aller. » Je lui obéis et passais un nouveau haut et mis mes chaussures, après une douche _ultra_ rapide. Mon haut de la veille était bon à jeter. Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et me sourit tristement.

Une fois hors du dortoir, je mis l'un des muffins dans ma poche et mordis dans l'autre. Il était délicieux. Le trajet était silencieux, Steph avait perdu son espièglerie habituelle. Je tirais sur ma manche, essayant en vain de masquer le bandage. On rejoignit le reste de nos amis en entrant dans la salle. Sophie n'était toujours pas là. Personne ne parlait. Je vis du coin de l'oeil l'autre groupe au fond de la salle, Laetitia se tenait à l'écart avec Art. Tous mes muscles se tendirent. Je détournais le regard. Ils me révulsaient. Eric et Quatre discutaient près de la porte. De cette dernière apparurent Sophie et l'Audacieuse qui nous avait soignées cette nuit. Elle était pale. Très pale. Le contraste avec ses cheveux était saisissant. Elle se tenait moins droite que d'habitude et se forçait à marcher normalement. L'Audacieuse échangea quelques mots avec nos instructeurs, Sophie à côté d'elle. Elle marmonna quelque chose, et l'infirmière se tourna vers moi et leva le menton en ma direction.

\- « Première sauteuse, » m'appela Quatre. Je m'exécutai, quatre paires d'yeux me scrutaient, celle d'Eric avec une pointe de surprise. Ce fut Sophie qui parla en premier.

\- « Je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé … hier soir, » souffla-t-elle. Je pris une profonde inspiration. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler.

\- « Je … je revenais au dortoir et j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais quand j'ai compris il était trop tard … J'ai attrapé le couteau et … c'est tout. » Même dans mon esprit c'était confus. En faire le récit à haute voix l'était encore plus. Des images dans le désordre me revenaient. Je n'avais pas envie d'y repenser.

\- « Elle s'est d'ailleurs sacrément entamé la main sur la lame en faisant ça, » rajouta l'Audacieuse. Eric saisit mon poignet avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, et retournait ma main de la sienne comme s'il pouvait voir au travers du bandage. « Passe me voir ce midi pour que je te le change. » Elle fit un signe de tête à Eric et Quatre avant de partir.

\- « Ça va être dur de finir l'initiation si vous commencez déjà à vous entre-tuer. Vous êtes pas là pour ça. » Nous dit simplement Quatre avant de partir vers le reste des initiés. J'allais suivre Sophie, mais Eric tenait toujours mon poignet.

\- « Oui ? » lui demandais-je en croisant son regard glacé. Je soupirais. C'était lui, c'était toujours lui que j'avais en face de moi, mais j'avais abandonné l'idée de jamais pouvoir lui parler à nouveau comme avant. Une étincelle d'inquiétude traversa son regard.

\- « Tu sais qui vous a fait ça ? » Ma manche était légèrement descendue, dévoilant les griffures sur mon bras. Je pointais le groupe à l'autre bout de la salle du menton.

\- « Elles. » Il fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il retrouva son expression habituelle, froide et détachée, je partis.

Les autres frappaient déjà les sacs. Je me mis à côté de Sophie. Je serrais les dents et me mis en position. Mais je ne frappais pas. Je regardais Sophie, le simple fait de se tenir debout semblait la faire souffrir. Elle n'arrivait plus à frapper non plus. Je me redressais et me mis derrière elle, plaçant mes mains sur sa taille, maintenant son buste le plus fermement possible, de manière à ce qu'elle ne tire plus sur la plaie en frappant.

\- « Vas-y, frappe. » Je bloquais mes bras, l'emprisonnant dans un étau. Je sentis son corps se mouvoir, s'étirer sous ma prise. Je la laissais frapper encore quelques fois comme ça. « Je vais te relâcher petit à petit. Bouge ton torse le moins possible. »

Elle émit un gémissement la première fois. Puis frappa moins fort, sans tirer sur sa blessure. Elle recommença et je relâchais ma prise un peu plus. Quatre me regardait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Il échangea quelques mots avec Eric qui me lança un regard noir. J'avais détourné mon attention et Sophie se fit mal. Je m'excusais, resserrais ma prise autour de sa taille et elle continua de frapper. Au bout de dix minutes elle me dit que ça suffisait, qu'elle y arriverait seule.

Je frappais le sac à côté du sien. Je l'entendais étouffer des gémissements entre chaque coup. Je relâchais mes épaules, fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration, faisant le vide dans ma tête. Je me concentrais sur les bruits m'entourant, les points qui tapaient sur les sacs, les bottes qui claquaient contre le sol, et les voix des autres. Un bruit sourd pris mon oreille, et ma tête commença à tourner. Je l'ignorais et inspirais une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir les yeux, puis commençais à frapper. Je n'y arrivais pas. Du moins pas assez. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais encore faim et j'étais trop détachée de l'entraînement pour faire quoi que ce soit de correct. Je me reconcentrai, ne prêtant attention qu'au sac en face de moi et aux coups que je lui assénais. Même s'ils étaient mauvais, c'était mieux que rien. Je m'acharnais, les bruits autour devinrent sourds et à part la masse orange en face de moi, tout était flou.

Ma tête tapait. Des tambourinements qui suivaient ceux de mes coups, mécaniques. Je n'abandonnerais pas. Ma position était statique, ça rendait mes coups encore plus raides et mauvais. Je me faisais mal toute seule. Mais si je fléchissais ne serait-ce qu'un peu un seul de mes genoux je faiblirais. Alors, je continuais à frapper, encore et encore malgré tout. Je sortais de mon état robotique en sentant une main sur mon épaule, je l'attrapais en me retournant vivement. Je vis de la surprise dans le regard de Rob. Et une pointe de peur. J'étais en si mauvais état ? Je me repris et relâchais la tension de mon corps. Je pinçais les lèvres. Son regard s'adoucit, il passa une main derrière mon dos et me fit avancer, c'était la pause déjeuner apparemment.

Mon regard dévia vers Lisa et Laetitia. _Je pourrais les tuer._ Je sentis la prise de Rob se renforcer, me forçant à avancer et m'empêchant de les regarder plus longtemps. Je suivis tout le monde à table, et m'assis sans dire un mot. J'avais l'impression d'avoir changé de dimension. Je les entendais parler mais ne reconnaissais pas les mots, j'en étais devenue incapable. Je bus une gorgée d'eau, difficilement. Puis deux. Je mordis mécaniquement dans un morceau steak avant de m'en couper un autre. Quand avais-je coupé le premier ?

Je déraillais. Sérieusement. Je passais une main sur mon front, la sensation était bizarre. Les autres avaient arrêté de manger, leurs couverts encore en l'air pour certains, la bouche pleine pour Pat :

\- « Livia … ça va ? » c'était Judith. Je me tournais pour la regarder. Elle semblait inquiète. Steph' passa sa main sur mon bras. Je fixais mon regard sur elle, sans vraiment comprendre.

\- « Livia ? » Je restais silencieuse, sans toujours rien comprendre à la situation. « Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Sérieusement. » Les autres acquiescèrent. Judith et Jo' se levèrent.

\- « Restez j'y vais avec elle, j'ai déjà suffisamment mangé, » c'était Rob, encore. « Profitez du gâteau pour nous deux ! » Je levais la tête en le voyant se lever et mon corps suivit mimétiquement le sien. Il passa un bras sous mes épaules pour me soutenir. _J__'__allais aussi mal que __ç__a ?_

Il me parlait, et je répondais sans trop savoir en dodelinant de la tête. Puis je sentis mes jambes flancher, un peu, et il mit plus de force dans son bras. Heureusement que je n'étais pas lourde, finalement. Une fois devant l'infirmerie, je le vis chercher du regard quelqu'un. Je vis enfin l'Audacieuse qui s'était occupée de nous arriver, elle fronçait les sourcils. On me posa sur un lit. Je vis une lumière passer devant mon oeil droit puis mon oeil gauche. Et on me mis une perfusion.

Doucement, je sortais de ma douce catatonie, de cette bulle de coton qui m'avait coupée du reste du monde. Je voulais dormir. Rob discutait avec la soignante. Je la vis revenir, lui partit de l'infirmerie. Où allait-il ? Pourquoi me laissait-il là ?

\- « Livia, c'est ça ? » me demanda l'infirmière. Je regardais Rob partir au-dessus de son épaule, tout en acquiesçant, elle se redressa légèrement, me forçant à la regarder. « Tu vas rater une partie de l'entraînement. On doit parler. » Elle marqua une pause, afin d'être sûre que je l'écoute, je hochais la tête. « Je vais te faire une injection pour te réveiller un peu. » Un liquide froid passa dans la perfusion, puis dans mon bras. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il était froid. _Noradrenaline. _Je fus comme aspirée dans mon corps à nouveau. « Bien. » Elle me scruta, je fixais mon regard dans le sien. « Tu pesais combien avant de venir ici ? » Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- « Hum … Je ne sais plus trop. Moins de 60. Peut-être 55, » répondis-je, faisant mine d'être incertaine. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Je savais combien. Et c'était moins.

\- « Ok. Donc tu as pris du poids depuis que t'es ici. Le problème, c'est que tu n'en as pas pris assez. Tu ne métabolises pas assez vite ce que tu manges, pour l'instant. Apparemment tu te fais aussi des séances d'entraînement nocturnes supplémentaires et avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ça n'a pas dû s'arranger. » Elle s'arrêta. « J'aurais dû te garder hier soir. » Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. « Donc, en somme, tu surchauffes ton corps. Tu le surmènes. Beaucoup trop. Tu es dans un état avancé de fatigue et de déshydratation. Sans parler de ta sous-nutrition. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant, et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit tu manges très largement suffisamment désormais. » Je n'avais pas envie de parler, je serrais les lèvres, lui faisant signe de continuer. Elle mit une main sur mon épaule. _Qu__'__on en finisse._ « Tu vas devoir passer ici tous les jours, après chaque entraînement, on contrôlera ton niveau de glycémie et d'hydratation. » _N__'__y compte pas._ « Au besoin on te fera des perfusions. Tu dois aussi dormir. Chaque soir. Presque plus que les autres. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de trop te ménager, sinon tu ne progresseras pas, mais si tu te forces trop, tu ne passeras pas non plus l'initiation. » Je fermais les yeux. Évidemment que ça ne se serait pas fait aussi facilement. Après un an à maltraiter mon corps, il devait bien me le rendre. « Compris ? » me demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes. Je me surpris à me demander si elle venait des Sincères ou des Érudits.

\- « Oui. J'ai compris. » Elle hocha la tête, et refis le bandage de ma main. Je m'en voulais. Je partis sans demander mon reste.

Je voulais fumer. J'allais beaucoup mieux. Physiquement parlant. Psychologiquement, je me dégoutais. Du moins, celle que j'étais devenue il y a un an me dégoutait. Je m'étais laissée mourir — ou presque — tout ça pour niquer mon initiation, au final, qui était ce que j'avais attendu tout ce temps. Je pris un couloir désert puis un autre, m'arrêta et sortis une cigarette. Je devais retourner à l'entraînement. Après cette cigarette, évidemment. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur les battements de mon coeur tout en inspirant la fumée. Des images se balançaient en rythme devant mes yeux. Je me relaxais en avalant les dernières lattes de ma cigarette et me relevais. J'avais encore des vertiges, mais ça allait mieux.

* * *

**Et donc voilà, déjà, la fin de ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus court que les autres, bien qu'il ait eu son taux d'évènements. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le corriger et le recorriger, allez savoir pourquoi. Surement parce que j'ai dû changer mon style plusieurs fois pour essayer de faire passer quelque chose de différent. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même toute simple ou en anonyme, histoire que je sache s'il y avait quelque chose qui vous dérangeait, ou des moments qui n'étaient pas suffisamment précis, tout ça servira à m'améliorer et à vous proposer des chapitres qui vous seront plus agréables à lire. Enfin bref, il semblerait que Livia soit arrivée à un certain tournant de son initiation, et ça va bientôt suivre avec, et je vous spoil un peu, une grande discussion avec notre Eric national.**

**Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi lors de la journée des visites ? Ses parents viendront-ils d'après vous ? Ça va être assez dur pour moi à écrire, parce que j'ai tout simplement déjà écrit mais j'ai perdu pas mal de chapitres il y a quelques temps. Donc va falloir réécrire tout ça. Et je trouve aussi que mon OC est assez dur à écrire, de manière cohérente, je me suis compliqué la tâche moi-même, à voir si je vais réussir à suivre.**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews ! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre plus court que les deux derniers, mais remplis de dialogues, dont un qui, je l'espère, vous fera plaisir. J'essaye aussi de construire une forme d'interaction entre Livia et Quatre, vu que c'est aussi son instructeur. Même si ... enfin vous verrez. On en apprend un peu plus sur mon OC dans ce chapitre et j'essaye de mettre en place quelques trucs. Enfin bref, enjoy ! **

* * *

Tout le monde s'entraînait en binôme. Au moment où j'entrais, Eric commença à s'avancer vers moi, mais Quatre le stoppa d'une main et vint me voir à sa place :

\- « Tu t'entraineras avec moi. Celle qui t'a soignée ne voulait pas que tu continues l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, mais tu ne pourras pas passer l'initiation si tu ne peux pas te battre. » Il déglutit. Je scrutais ses yeux. M'entraîner n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ou de lui plaire. Et ça m'était égal.

\- « Ok. On commence par quoi ? » lui demandais-je simplement. Je devais me concentrer sur l'entraînement, pas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. La seule question que je devais me poser était de savoir si je passerais l'initiation.

Il m'expliqua les mouvements que je pouvais voir les autres initiés faire tout en de se dirigeant vers l'autre bout de la salle. C'était facile. Mais rapide. On enchaînait les mouvements beaucoup plus rapidement que les autres binômes. Je pris une pause pour boire de l'eau et il en profita pour aller voir Eric.

Eric. Je m'en voulais. De ne toujours être allée lui parler. Vraiment lui parler. Mais est-ce qu'on avait vraiment besoin d'une discussion ? On était collés ensemble tous les jours, avant, avec mon frère et lui. Et du jour au lendemain il avait déserté. Les quelques jours avant la Cérémonie du Choix j'avais remarqué qu'il était plus tendu que d'habitude. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'il soit parti pour les rejoindre les Audacieux, vraiment pas. Même s'il serait devenu le modèle-même du parfait Érudit. Mais il lui aurait alors manqué quelque chose. Comme pour moi. Non, ce qui avait été étonnant, c'était qu'il ne m'avait rien dit. Pas même un au revoir. Je savais que je le verrais moins, de toute façon, pendant son initiation. Mon frère était rentré chez nous, mais après les parents. Il avait récupéré ses affaires, me dit qu'il était désolé et partit.

Au début, j'avais compensé leur absence par la nourriture. J'avais passé le mois de vacances à travailler au siège des Érudits, et à m'empiffrer dès que je le pouvais, toujours un soda à la main. Mais après, je n'avais plus rien pour échapper aux cours et à mes parents. Ma mère avait commencé à péter un câble. Mon père ne disait quasiment plus rien. J'étais bloquée entre une nouvelle classe qui ne me plaisait pas, des sujets de cours qui m'ennuyaient et mes cinglés de parents. Je n'étais pas mince, au départ, j'avais quelque formes, certes, et malgré mon mois d'orgie alimentaire, je n'avais pas pris tant de poids que ça. Je n'étais pas grosse. Je ne l'avais jamais été.

Mais ma mère n'avait pas le même point de vue que moi. Elle était filiforme. Elle l'avait toujours été. Mon frère était très grand et très mince. J'étais, certes plus grande que la moyenne, mais je n'étais pas fine. Elle avait commencé à surveiller ce que je mangeais, allant jusqu'à bloquer ma carte, m'empêchant de déjeuner au lycée. Elle avait jeté mes vêtements pour les remplacer par des plus étroits. Mon père ne disait rien. Et ça, ce n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg.

Je revins soudain à la réalité quand je sentis la poigne ferme de Quatre sur mon bras. Il avait un air sévère :

\- « Initiée ? Ça va ? » il n'y avait aucune inquiétude dans sa voix, mais je vis dans son regard que quelque chose clochait. Ça me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Rapidement, je passai ma main pour l'effacer, et ravalai les autres.

\- « Oui, c'est bon. On peut continuer. » Je ne pouvais pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

On continuait à enchaîner les mouvements, et comme lui n'avait pas vraiment besoin de s'entraîner, on avait pas inversé les rôles de toute l'après-midi, il m'avait même appris quelques mouvements supplémentaires quand j'avais su maîtriser les premiers.

* * *

À la fin de l'entraînement j'étais vraiment crevée, Quatre m'avait laissée arrêter quelques minutes avant les autres, pour aller parler avec Eric, j'en avais profité pour aller boire. Quand je revins, ils nous congédiaient. J'allais partir, mes nos instructeurs m'appelèrent avant que je ne passe les portes.

\- « On aurait aimé te parler de l'incident d'hier soir, » commença Quatre. Je vis la mâchoire d'Eric se durcir. « Je suis allé vérifier les caméras, mais on a aucune image exploitable. » Il marqua une pause. « En fait, sur les premières images que l'on a, on te voit debout à côté Sophie, le couteau à tes pieds. » Évidemment, c'était à ce moment là que les lumières avaient été allumées. Le regard de Quatre se durcit. « Puis on te voit récupérer le couteau et avancer vers l'autre groupe d'initiés. » Je savais ce que ça voulait dire, on ne pouvait non seulement rien faire contre Lisa et Laetitia, mais en plus ça risquait de se retourner contre moi. « Cependant, il a bien été précisé que tes blessures étaient de nature offensives et qu'elles n'avaient pas été infligées par Sophie. On ne peut rien faire de plus. » Sa voix avait baissé de plusieurs octaves. Je pinçais les lèvres, attendant la suite. Mais ce fut Eric qui pris la parole.

\- « Il y a cependant quelque chose qui ne va pas, initiée. » Je fronçais les sourcils. « Pourquoi l'avoir attaquée elle ? » Quelques bribes de la conversation qui avait précédé l'attaque me revinrent. « Quand des initiés portent atteinte à la vie d'un autre, c'est généralement pour gagner quelques places, » Sophie était en bas du classement. Moi j'en avais gagné plusieurs, « ou par vendetta personnelle » en faisant descendre Laetitia au fond du classement. Les mots qu'elles avaient dit hier soir s'emboîtèrent rapidement. Qui n'était pas dans son lit hier soir ? Et qui était assez proche de Sophie pour "comprendre" le message. Elles avaient toutes les deux une dent contre moi, et Victor avait sûrement applaudit leur initiative.

\- « Elles voulaient me tuer, »! soufflais-je. Mon corps réagit vite et j'avais envie de leur faire payer. Encore plus qu'avant. J'allais avancer mais Quatre m'en empêcha.

\- « Fais-ça et tu finiras sans faction. Tu pourras les amocher suffisamment lors des combats. » Sa voix était dure, sans émotions. Je lançais un regard à Eric, il regardait ailleurs, les mâchoires plus tendues que jamais.

\- « Bien, » répondis-je amèrement, « je peux y aller ? » Eric sembla revenir à la réalité.

\- « Non, encore une chose, initiée. » Je détestais quand il m'appelait comme ça. Autant ne pas m'appeler du tout. Il se tourna vers Quatre et arqua un sourcil. Il le lui rendit, forçant le trait. « Tu peux y aller, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi pour ça, » il avait parlé doucement, mais même moi j'en avais eu froid dans le dos. Les traits de Quatre se durcirent, et il plissa les yeux.

\- « Je suis encore en charge des initiés Eric. » On aurait dit deux chiens qui s'apprêtaient à attaquer, sans jamais bondir l'un sur l'autre. Une pure guerre de testostérone.

\- « Et je suis en charge de la Faction. » Sa voix était glacée. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ? C'était beaucoup plus fort qu'un simple désaccord, en jugeant la quantité de phéromones présentes dans l'air. « Retourne à la salle de surveillance, voir si tu ne peux rien trouver de plus sur les deux lâches qui les ont attaqué hier soir. » Quatre lui lança un dernier regard, noir. Si les regards pouvaient tuer.

\- « Fais attention Eric. C'est une initiée, » gronda-t-il en sortant. J'avais donc le statut d'intouchable. Mais par rapport à quoi ?

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ?! » fulminais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce silence me tuait.

\- « Toi. » Sa voix était froide. Comme un putain d'iceberg. « Qu'est-ce que toi t'as foutu, Olivia ?! » explosa-t-il. Je ne comprenais pas. Il me regarda de haut en bas avec du ... dégoût ? J'allais craquer, la fatigue m'empêchant de contrôler mes émotions. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais hurlé dessus. Sa main attrapa mon bras brusquement, mais je détournait le regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette année ? » Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce. Je reniflais, n'osant pas le regarder. Sa prise sur mon bras se réaffirma et je relevais la tête, scrutant son regard. Le Leader Audacieux avait disparu. Devant moi se tenait Eric, juste Eric. Je ravalais mes larmes et réfléchissais aux mots que j'allais lui dire. Je ne voulais pas trop en dire.

\- « Je ... c'est compliqué. » Je détournais encore une fois le regard et il resserra sa main autour de mon bras instantanément. Comment lui dire ? « Je n'y arrivais plus Eric. Je n'y arrivais tout simplement plus, » soufflais-je. J'allais pleurer. « Quand toi et Andrew êtes partis, les choses se sont compliquées. Surtout à la maison. » Je marquais une pause. Je ne devais pas en dire trop. "Je n'étais plus en sécurité chez les Érudits." Je le regardais de nouveau. La rage voilait ses yeux. Oui, j'avais été faible. Et lâche. Il savait que je n'en dirais pas plus. Je libérais mon bras de son emprise et le laissait pendre le long de mon flan. J'avais encore besoin de lui, comme j'avais toujours eu besoin de lui, chez les Érudits. Quelques longues secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- « L'initiée qui a été attaquée hier soir, » commença-t-il. « Elle- »

\- « Sophie, » le coupais-je. Son expression se teinta de fureur. _Ok, pas d'insubordination._

\- « Qu'importe ! » grogna-t-il. « Elle passera pas la première partie de l'initiation. Et tu le sais, » son voix était presque menaçante, tout mon corps se tendit à ses mots. Il avait raison, mais ça ne changeait rien.

\- « Et alors ? Je le sais déjà, » soufflais-je. Je savais ce qu'il allait me reprocher. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça.

\- « Justement. Arrête ton petit jeu avec elle. » Je faisais mine de rien. Tout plutôt que de l'avouer. « Tu ne peux plus jouer avec les gens comme avant. Tu le sais. Tout à l'heure tu as perdu du temps à l'aider. Pour quoi faire ? Ça ne changera rien. » Mes mâchoires se crispèrent. La suite n'allait pas me plaire, je le savais. « Même si ça te fait te sentir mieux ça changera pas la personne que tu es. Que tu seras. Et ça t'aidera sûrement pas pour les combats. Alors arrête de perdre ton temps et reprends-toi, merde ! » Sa voix s'était brisée sur la fin. Il avait encore crié. J'avais envie de me réfugier dans ses bras. Comme quand on était encore des gosses. Mais je restais là, sans bouger. Les bras le long du corps, la tête baissée. Je n'osais plus le regarder.

\- « Hum-hum. Je vais ... faire ça, » soufflais-je. C'était presque inaudible. Il avait raison. Comme toujours. Je n'aimais pas être mise au pied du mur devant mes actions, et surtout pas par lui.

Je pris une grande inspiration et je sentis ses doigts délicatement se poser sur mon menton, le relevant doucement. Tout en lui suintait la dureté. Sa position, son regard, ses pommettes et ses mâchoires si finement taillées, sa coiffure, qui lui donnait l'impression de sortir du salon, ses bras, ses muscles, ses tatouages, ses piercings, sa bouche inexpressive, tout. Sauf sa main sur mon menton et les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, presque indiscernables, invisibles, microscopiques. L'air s'était bloqué dans ma cage thoracique, un sentiment qui m'était presque étranger apparu en moi. _Du d__é__sir. _Voilà ce que je ressentais pour lui. Un désir ardent, brulant. Un désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Mon regard se verrouillait sur le sien, et je repris enfin ma respiration, saccadée. Mes mains devinrent moites et je savais que mes pupilles étaient dilatées. Et qu'il le voyait. Il ne bougeait pas et moi non plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus.

Et là, je compris la phrase de Quatre. Je fermais les yeux et essayais de me calmer. Me répétant mentalement tout ce que j'avais subi et vécu jusque là, depuis le début de l'initiation, l'épuisement, d'abord physique puis mental, l'état de mon corps qui m'avait rattrapée. Mais aussi ma motivation, plus forte que jamais, l'envie de me battre et de réussir. Même Judith, Steph, Catherine, Pat, Jo, Rob et Sophie. Je rouvris les yeux, son bras était retombé le long de son corps, et je lui souris. Je refermais ma veste et me dirigeais vers la porte. Juste avant de sortir, je me retournais.

\- « Merci, Eric. » Il hocha la tête de manière protocolaire et je sortis.

* * *

Dans les couloirs je croisais l'Audacieuse qui s'était occupée de moi cette nuit et plus tôt dans la journée.

\- « Livia ? Je te cherchais. » _Et merde._ Je pouvais pas y échapper aussi facilement finalement. De toute façon c'était pour le mieux, du moins c'était ce que je me disais.

\- « Ouais, j'étais en chemin. Quatre et Eric m'ont retenue. » Un demi-mensonge, mais un mensonge comme un autre. Je la suivis jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Au moins, je connaissais le chemin par coeur désormais. Un autre Audacieux y était présent, soignant les blessures qu'avait un autre membre. Il avait des éclats sur tout le côté droit, répartis presque en cercles concentriques autour de sa hanche. _Une explosion_. J'avais envie de lui poser mille questions, mais je me retenue et m'assis sur un lit proche de l'entrée.

\- « Oh Irene, t'as fini par la retrouver ? » demanda l'autre infirmier sans lever les yeux de son patient. _Irene. _Elle n'aurait effectivement pu venir que des Sincères ou des Érudits, même si ça faisait pencher la balance vers mon ancienne faction.

\- « Ouais, mais j'espère que j'aurais pas à le faire demain, » lui répondit Irene en me lançant un regard lourd de sens. Je ravalais ma salive et hochais la tête.

Elle commençait à m'examiner avant de prendre mon sang. Je détestais les examens médicaux. Je me mordais les joues, les lèvres, et mes ongles abîmés par les entraînement, tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait. J'avais développé ce malaise l'année dernière, lorsqu'on devait passer un examen annuel pour évaluer notre forme avant le retour en cours. Je ne voulais plus qu'on sache ce qu'il se passait dans mon corps. Je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule, je relevais les yeux.

\- « Eh, j'ai fini. Je vais juste te faire une piqure d'insuline et tu pourras y aller. » Elle avait parlé doucement.

\- « Je peux me la faire moi-même. » C'était comme ça que j'avais fait toute l'année. Je gardais le contrôle. Du moins c'était ce que je me disais. Son regard scruta mes traits. _É__rudite, d__é__finitivement_. Pourtant je ne me souvenais pas d'elle.

\- « Ok. » Elle me tendit la seringue et je relevais mon haut pour me la planter près de la hanche. Elle fronça les sourcils et repris la seringue vide que je lui tendais. Je me levais et partais sans demander mon reste vers la cafétéria. « Demain même heure, Livia ! » lança-t-elle quand je passais les portes de l'infirmerie.

* * *

J'arrivais en même temps que Rob et Steph, les autres devaient encore se laver. J'aurais de l'eau froide, tant pis. On s'assit à notre table habituelle, Rob se mit à côté de moi et Steph en face.

\- « Vous appréhendez pour demain ? » nous demanda Steph.

\- « Pas vraiment, je pense qu'ils vont venir, » répondit Rob. « Et toi ? »

\- « Je sais pas. Mon père surement … on verra. » Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Je compris que c'était à mon tour de parler quand deux paires d'yeux me fixèrent. Je pris un morceau de poulet avant, laissant planer le silence.

\- « Je pense pas que les miens viennent. Je vais surement profiter de la journée pour m'entraîner. » Et je préférais que ça se passe ainsi. Steph fronça ses fins sourcils.

\- « T'entraîner ? Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? » me demanda-t-elle. Fulminante, je me tournais vers Rob, bouche-bée. Je sentis sa main presser ma cuisse pour tenter de me calmer.

\- « Tout le monde s'inquiétait Livia, ils voulaient savoir ce qui t'arrivait, » me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. _Putains de Sinc__è__res_. « Mais je suis d'accord avec Steph, tu devrais profiter de la journée de demain pour te reposer. »

\- « Hum, on verra, » répondis-je. « Sinon, j'avais pensé … » Comment leur demander sans passer pour une folle ?

\- « Oui ? » demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

\- « On fait quoi à propos des deux tarées ? » Steph ouvrit légèrement la bouche, elle avait l'air sceptique, Rob ne montrait aucune émotion. « Je veux dire, on peux pas leur laisser penser qu'elles peuvent s'en tirer comme ça, et que notre seule manière de nous défendre est de dormir à deux dans chaque lit. » Steph se mordit la joue.

\- « Quatre et Eric trouveront bien un moyen de les coincer, avec la caméra ou autrement, » dit doucement Rob en découpant un morceau de poulet.

\- « Non, justement … » commençais-je. Ça me tuait, littéralement. « C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulu me parler à la fin de l'entraînement. Y a rien. »

\- « Rien ? » demanda Rob, sans comprendre.

\- « Non, rien. Ils n'ont rien sur elles. Pas d'images, rien. » Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en dire plus, leur dire que s'il y avait des images, elles m'incriminaient moi, que la cible de cette attaque n'avait jamais été Sophie. Et que même si c'était elle qui avait fini charcutée, c'était toujours pour m'atteindre moi. « Et je veux qu'elles payent. » Le reste de notre groupe arriva enfin et je fis un signe en penchant ma tête à Steph et Rob de ne pas en parler, surtout devant Sophie.

\- « Alors comme ça, ça nous attend plus ? » demanda Pat, me défiant du regard.

\- « Qui est-ce que t'appelles "ça" exactement, là ? » lui répondis-je d'un ton égal, mimant les crochets de mes doigts. La plupart des personnes autour commencèrent à glousser, même Sophie.

Le dîner continua. On parla encore de demain, je laissais assez vite tomber la conversation qui s'était poursuivie même dans le dortoir. Steph alla dormir avec Sophie et je me retrouvais seule dans mon lit.

* * *

Je me réveillais encore dans la nuit, plusieurs fois même, mais décidais de me forcer à dormir, après m'être assurée de l'absence de bruits suspects. J'étais même allée jusqu'à conter le rythme de chaque respiration pour m'assurer que tout le monde dormait. Vers 6h je décidais d'abandonner et de me lever. De toute façon les autres seraient bientôt debout. Je partais prendre une douche, histoire de profiter de l'eau chaude et mis un haut que Catherine m'avait passé, trop petit pour elle, un débardeur court gris anthracite, avec mon pantalon d'entraînement et mes rangers. Je passais ma veste sur mes épaules et m'en allait avant que les autres ne se lèvent. Je passais par la cafétéria pour remplir mon thermos et montais rapidement sur le toit.

Je me grillais quelques cigarettes en regardant les lueurs de l'aube disparaître dans un ciel bleu si uni qu'il aurait été parfait sur une des robes de Jeannine. Je grimaçais à cette pensée, bien qu'étant respectée par la plupart des Érudits, cette femme représentait un énorme danger. Et pas un de ceux qu'on nous apprend à affronter chez les Audacieux. Puis je me demandais si mes parents viendraient, finalement. Est-ce qu'ils manqueraient la dernière occasion qu'ils auraient de me faire comprendre que je faisais _toujours _les mauvais choix ? Je frissonnais, sûrement pas ma mère. J'écrasais ma troisième cigarette et me levais en finissant mon thermos. Je fus prise de vertiges, mon sommeil agité n'avait pas dû aider.

Je décidais d'aller prendre deux muffins à la cafétéria avant d'aller dans la fosse, où je retrouvais le reste des initiés. Même les Audacieux étaient là, de l'autre côté, avec l'Audacieuse que j'avais vu le premier jour en bas du filet, Lauren. Quatre était devant nous, et Eric arriva. Pour une fois son visage n'était pas inexpressif. Il était en colère. Je devais me rappeler encore une fois de ne pas poser de question. Quatre se racla la gorge :

\- « Vos familles devraient bientôt arriver. Si jamais elles viennent, » dit-il autoritairement avant de continuer, « vous êtes des Audacieux désormais, et nous attendons de vous que vous vous comportiez comme tels. Rappelez-vous, _"La Faction avant les liens du Sang"_, initiés. Qu'on ait pas besoin de vous le répéter. » Pas de démonstration de sentiments donc.

Je pensais à Judith, qui venait des Fraternels, que sa famille vienne ou non, cette journée allait être dure pour elle. Eric et Quatre allèrent se poster près d'un mur, et le groupe commença à se disperser vers des tables présentes dans un renfoncement de la Fosse. Je m'assis sur l'une d'elle. _Viendrait, viendrait pas ?_ Je débattais le pour et le contre dans ma tête alors que les premières familles arrivèrent. Je vis deux Érudits, d'abord, une femme de petite taille aux cheveux bruns qui portait un pantalon bleu ciel avec une chemise encore plus claire, presque blanche, et un homme de taille moyenne en tailleur, Jo' les rejoints. Et ainsi c'était un balais de couleurs qui se succédait dans cet endroit habituellement rempli de noir.

J'entendis un raclement de gorge juste à côté de moi, son raclement de gorge. _Fais chier._ Elle était là, je tournais la tête et descendis automatiquement de ma table devant son regard désapprobateur.

\- « Tu trouves ta tenue appropriée, _Olivia_ ? » Et c'était comme ça qu'elle me disait bonjour. Elle ne changerait jamais. Elle avait appuyé sur mon prénom. Mon ancien prénom. Elle devait savoir que j'avais changé de nom, après tout, c'était son métier, trouver des informations.

\- « Tu vas pas commencer, maman, » lui répondis-je d'une vois basse, la mettant en garde de ne pas faire de scandale, tout en lui offrant une chaise. Elle s'assit et je m'installai en face d'elle. Elle se racla encore une fois la gorge.

\- « Je n'ai failli pas te reconnaître avec … ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux. Et tu as pris du poids, » lança-t-elle sèchement. Je détournais le regard pour rouler mes yeux au ciel.

\- « Je ne suis plus une Érudite. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes conseils en … esthétique, » répliquais-je. Puis je me rappelais de calmer le jeu, comme toujours. « Sinon, comment ça va ? » demandais-je plus doucement, forçant un sourire docile. Elle inspira vivement.

\- « Disons que depuis que tu as transféré, ce n'est pas facile, » de maintenir les apparences finis-je mentalement. Elle inspira à nouveau. « Ton père a dû mal à dormir depuis. On ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es partie. » Elle avait presque l'air blessée. Presque.

\- « J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour moi, maman, » et je le pensais, sincèrement. « J'ai obtenu Audacieuse à mon test. »

\- « Impossible, » souffla-t-elle, avant de fixer son regard derrière moi. « J'ai vérifié ton dossier et je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais … tu as fait tout ça pour le rejoindre, pas vrai ? » C'était donc ça ? Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder dans la même direction qu'elle pour savoir que j'y trouverais Eric.

\- « Non, je- » Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'elle planta ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans mon avant-bras, me tirant à elle. Elle les enfonça encore plus, là où il restait encore quelques marques de griffure, un couinement m'échappa.

\- « Écoute-moi bien, je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues, Olivia, mais fais attention. Fais. Vraiment. Attention. » Elle avait parlé si durement … elle en arrivait rarement à ça. « Un seul pas de travers et je le saurais. » Je verrouillais mon regard au sien, glacé. Un rire m'échappa, la désarçonnant.

\- « J'en ai rien à foutre. Mais vraiment, plus rien à foutre. Vous ne pouvez plus rien me faire, maintenant, c'est terminé ! » m'exclamais-je. Elle grimaçait.

\- « On verra si tu seras toujours aussi fière de toi quand tu finiras sans faction. » Je la regardais sans comprendre, je vis du dégoût sur son visage. « Tu croyais vraiment que ça serait aussi simple ? Tu ne passerais jamais l'initiation, tu n'es pas assez forte. Crois-moi, tu verras, tu vas craquer comme tu le fais toujours. » Sa voix montait à chaque syllabe, tout bruit autour de nous s'arrêta brusquement, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que personne n'ait entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu nous as fait ! Tu es si … pathétique ! » Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, mais il s'estompa bien vite. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. « Ah, Eric. » Sa voix avait retrouver son ton formel.

\- « Madame Cox, je pense que vous devriez partir. » Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'initiation, j'étais heureuse qu'il ait parlé aussi froidement. Tout son corps irradiait de colère. Ma mère lâcha enfin mon avant-bas et se leva, tirant sur le bas de sa veste de tailleur pour la réajuster. Il y avait du rouge au bout de ses ongles.

\- « Je comptais partir, je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre ici, de toute façon, » répliqua-t-elle sèchement avant de partir. Quelques personnes avaient déjà repris leurs conversations, et le regard que lança Eric au reste de la salle convainc les autres de faire de même. Je levais pour partir mais il m'attrapa le bras, doucement.

\- « Ça va ? » me demanda-t-il, presque en chuchotant. J'haussais les épaules. Évitant son regard qui me scrutait. Il savait très bien comment elle était, et dans quels états elle me mettait.

\- « Ouais, » répondis-je rapidement avant de partir vers les dortoirs. J'avais besoin de faire une sieste. Hors de question de ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne la laisserais plus jamais interférer avec mon état mental et empoisonner mes pensées. C'était les larmes aux yeux que je m'endormis sur le lit de Sophie.

* * *

**Je voudrais encore une fois remercier les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ça me pousse à publier plus vite (oui-oui) et diriger plus précisément l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ou vos questions. Au prochain chapitre on attaque les combats, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ;)**


End file.
